A Different Beginning
by ZippyStar
Summary: What if Harry didn't meet the Weasleys first at the station, but the Malfoys? Would he still be the Gryfindor golden boy? Throw in Rose, Draco's cousin who's a perfect balance to Draco's pompous attitude, and Harry's Slytherin side may thrive. Slightly dark Harry in second year. First year complete.
1. Letters and Instructions

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J., not me. And I'm not going to repeat myself each chapter so take note now.**

**PART ONE: FIRST YEAR**

**1: Letters and Instructions**

"Dad, dad!" the shout came from a young blond boy, flushed with excitement, he was closely followed by a black haired girl who was equally animated, her eyes shining. They ran down the hall towards the dining room at full pelt, skidding as they struggled to turn in time to get in the doorway.

The boy was known as Draco Malfoy; the only heir to the hugely influential Lucius Malfoy, the girl was his cousin and closest friend, Rose. They were both eleven years old, and were proud to be pure-blooded wizards, the highest status one could have in the wizarding world – or that's what many believed. Gripped in their hands were letters, thick parchment covered in a delicate swirl of ink, all in all, it looked rather formal to entice such excitement in two so young.

"Don't run in the house." A mans voice chided said as they entered the dining room, sliding to a halt the children took a moment to catch their breath before starting to talk animatedly.

"We got our…"

"…Hogwarts letters…"

"When can we go to…"

"…Diagon alley?" They gasped, still slightly out of breath.

The man was indeed Lucius Malfoy, he was a perfect example of a man who was important, and knew he was. He was well known for being a stiff, some say stuck-up, typical pureblood, however, where his family was concerned he was no different from any other loving father. Smiling, his grey eyes flickered towards his son and neice "Finally. Let's have a look."

Draco handed over his letter to his father. "Mum can take us today can't she?" He asked impatiently, practically jumping up and down with anticipation.

"Stop that ridiculous bouncing, it does not become you." Of course, loving father or not, he was a Malfoy and appearance was everything. "Your mother is attending a luncheon at the Ministers house with me today, we shall go tomorrow." He continued.

"Fine." Draco pouted.

Rose giggled, "Come on let's go play Quidditch before lunch."

"Severus will be here later." Lucius shouted after the children, who had started to run again. Shaking his head Lucius made his way to the drawing room where his wife, Nacrissa was waiting for him.

* * *

All over the country eleven year olds were receiving the same letter. A letter which would change their lives. This especially was the case for a small, skinny, scruffy boy with black messy hair, startling emerald eyes and baggy clothes. His name was Harry Potter. A nobody in his world, but one of the most famous people in another world, a world he had no knowledge of, yet.

From an early age, Harry had learnt not to question his Aunt and Uncle, but it was the first letter he had ever got, maybe someone out there cared for him? This time his curiosity was almost too much, maybe he should ask the question, just this once. Maybe.

As soon as his letter arrived, Harry was shoved in his cupboard with no lunch. _Who was it from? Why couldn't he read it? _A load of unanswered questions swam round in the young boys' head. _Maybe it's from someone who would rescue him. Would they come to get him?_

_No, don't think that. It's never happened before why would it be any different now? No one wanted him, he was alone._

…_but, that letter._

Harry just had to read that letter, no matter what. He spent the rest of the day thinking up schemes to get the letter, each more ridiculous than the last. However, he didn't know what his Uncle had done with it.

The next day there was another letter. The day after two letters.

Harry smirked as he realised what he could do. Early in the morning, Harry picked the lock on his cupboard and slipped out into the hallway. Slowly he crept over towards the front door. He stopped when he heard a noise. Snoring? Harry glanced at the floor, door mats don't snore. Harry gasped in surprise; his Uncle was _sleeping _by the door. Obviously, he thought Harry would try to retrieve his letter.

How stupid did his Uncle think he was? Actually, don't answer that.

Harry edged round the fat form of his Uncle and peered at the doormat. Laying there was five letters, each one addressed to him, they even mentioned his cupboard. _How odd. _Harry thought to himself. Carefully Harry bent down to pick one letter up, if he left the rest there his Uncle would never need to know.

Smiling, Harry crept back to his cupboard and re-locked the door. He lay down on the mat that served as his bed, he would read the letter in the morning, it was too dark now. So Harry drifted off into a peaceful sleep, happy with the knowledge his letter was safe, no one ever visited him in his cupboard. It might have felt like a prison most of the time but now was one of those rare moments Harry cherished his cupboard, it was the one place he was safe from his uncle.

xx Breakfast time xx

"Up you get freak!" Aunt Petunia shrieked, unlocking his door. "Don't burn the breakfast." She added menacingly as she stalked off.

Harry sighed and stood up, banging his head on the roof of the cupboard, frowning he walked into the kitchen, rubbing the back of his head, and started cooking breakfast. Whilst he was serving out the bacon, Uncle Vernon stormed in. "They don't give up!"

"Who don't dad?" Dudley asked.

"No one poppet." Aunt Petunia said in what she though was a sweet voice, casting a warning look at her husband. "And it's who won't" she added.

"Four letters today. As if sending more will make a difference!"

Harry quickly exited the room, hiding his smirk of satisfaction. He retreated to the relative security of his cupboard, a slice of bread in his hand and reached for his stolen letter. – Though it wasn't really stolen, was it? It was _his_ after all.

He stared at it for a bit, it was made of a strange, thick, almost rough paper but not like cardboard, it looked like proper ink too. On the flap of the envelope there was a wax seal, like from the olden days. Inside there was two pieces of parchment. The first was a letter, the other a list.

_Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry_

Harry had to read that again, just to check.

_Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Mr. Potter_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. A teacher shall meet you in the Leaky Cauldron, London on August 4__th __10am, to take you to buy your things. Term begins on 1__st__ September. We await your owl by no later than 31__st__ July._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"What?" Harry whispered to himself. Staring blankly at the parchment.

He was shaken out of his shock when a shriek came from the kitchen, "Wash up now, freak."

Harry did his chores automatically, today was the 2nd of August, he'd already missed the deadline. What did they mean anyway? _'We await your owl' _He didn't have an owl. Come to think of it, no one had an owl.

Still, if he could just get to London.

This turned out to be quite easy, the Dursleys decided to go shopping in London on the 4th, so all Harry had to do was sneak into the trunk of the car and stay quiet. Luckily, he was small enough and there was nothing else in the boot since it was a new company car and hadn't collected the usual junk.

When they got to London he waited until their voices had faded away then he picked the boot lock and climbed out. Stretching his pained, cramped muscles, he looked around. _Now where?_

It was nine o'clock, he had time so he walked down the streets of London looking out for anywhere called the Leaky Cauldron, it was five to ten when he spotted it, he had been just about to give up and find a way home.

Cautiously he opened the door and stepped inside; he was amazed, glasses were washing themselves and drinks where floating in front of people. Harry looked around and spotted another couple of children his age standing by a rather sulky looking man, who was dressed in black robes, although to Harry it looked like a dress. He made his way over to them, "Excuse me." He said timidly.

"Ahh. Mr. Potter has finally arrived." The man drawled. "I am Professor Snape, the potions master at Hogwarts. This is Hermione Granger and Joseph Blake. Follow me." Suddenly he swept out the pub and into a back yard. Harry and the other two children smiled at each other nervously as they watched him tap the wall with a stick. To the children's utter amazement, the bricks in the wall moved and they found themselves walking into a bustling street.

Harry spent the rest of the morning being constantly shocked; he loved this world, apart from everyone pointing at him and that freaky wand maker. The best thing was his owl, apparently they were the best pet since they delivered letters; not that Harry had anyone worth writing to. At lunch, Professor Snape let them eat on their own, where they finally got to talk in excited whispers with interruption, or glares from the dark professor.

"Wow. I can't believe this place!" Joe said.

"Me neither." Harry agreed.

"But everyone knows you."

"I know! It's odd."

"That's because you're famous." Hermione said self-importantly, pulling a book out of her bag, "Look." She demanded. Worriedly, Harry looked.

"'Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Potter, Dumbledore. And other famous wizards.'" Harry read out, "Can I borrow this for a minute?"

Hermione nodded.

Harry stepped back into the Muggle world a lot happier, he'd learnt more about himself from that book than from a lifetime at the Dursleys. Although that bushy haired girl did seem a bit pompous.

Also, his pockets were heavier, for the first time in his life, he had money. And quite a lot too. He had changed some into Muggle money so he could buy some new clothes and glasses. He saw no need to arrive at a new school looking like a charity case.

Later on, he returned to the Leaky Cauldron to see if they had a room for him, he never had to go back to the Dursleys! As long as he spent his money wisely.

* * *

Harry had been staying at the Leaky Cauldron for a week when he got a visitor.

"Hello Mr. Potter. I am Professor Dumbledore, your Headmaster."

"Err…good morning sir." Harry remembered seeing that name on his letter.

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled, "I'm glad you're settling in the wizarding world well but I would prefer it if you returned to your Uncles."

"But…"

"Now my boy, they have been quite worried about you."

"I'll bet." Harry muttered under his breath. "I'm fine here sir." he added, a little louder.

"I'm sure you are, but you are only eleven, you shouldn't be on your own. Pack your stuff I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes."

Harry sighed in defeat as he went back to his room to pack. When he'd finished he went downstairs and followed the Headmaster outside. "Hold on tight Harry."

Harry gripped the headmasters arm and was about to ask a question when he felt an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. A moment later, they were outside the Dursleys.

"Sir?"

"Mmm. I'm sorry Harry, I'd forgot you wouldn't know what apperating was, oh well. Here's your train ticket. Have a nice summer and I'll see you in September." With that, he disappeared.

Harry stared at the house and sighed, oh well, it was too good to last. The rest of the summer past uneventfully, with the Dursleys mainly avoiding him, this suited Harry quite fine. The only problem was when Harry needed a lift to Kings Cross station; Vernon only agreed to take him when he found out which platform.

Platform nine and three quarters.

Harry had never seen his Uncle laugh so hard!

* * *

Back over at the Malfoy Manor Rose and Draco were being given instructions before they left for Hogwarts.

"Now, Harry Potter is meant to be in your year." Lucius Malfoy started. Draco and Rose glanced at each other.

"I want you two to befriend him."

"It will help the Dark Lord?" Rose asked eagerly.

"Yes, it might."

"You want to be able to give him to the Dark Lord?" Draco asked.

"Maybe, either that or…"

Rose gasped, and then smirked. "You want us to turn him to the dark side." Lucius and Draco matched her smirk.

**I wrote this about a year ago and forgot about it, and then I found it again in my photo file for some reason. :D **

**Anyway, Review please xx**


	2. Kings Cross

**2: Kings Cross **

Harry stood at Kings Cross Station, lips pursed in anger and nerves; his uncle had just driven off laughing his head off. 'Platform nine and three quarters, _really!'_

Fighting back tears Harry dragged his trolley along the bustling platforms. _Crying was weak, he was strong._ He told himself sternly.

Platform 8…9…10.

Standing in the middle of 9 and 10 Harry chewed his lip, looking up and down the platforms. Surely someone else here must be going to Hogwarts.

He looked a pitiful sight, with his over large clothes and tapped up glasses. His petite form was being jostled everywhere, and he had to keep hold of his trolley just to stay upright. Hedwig was squawking in her cage, annoyed with the rough movement.

Then Harry saw a tall, majestic blond man ushering two children his age towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, he was accompanied by an equally blond, equally majestic women. What Harry noticed about this couple was that they seemed to be wearing long, dark green, flowing cloaks. They didn't look too out of place in the Muggle world, since the cloaks were made to look like long coats. As Harry had seen items like that advertised in Diagon Alley he recognised them as wizarding cloaks.

Sighing in relief he followed the group cautiously, then watched in amazement as the man and young boy disappeared through the wall seperating platforms 9 and 10. Quickly he caught up with the women and young gir before they could disappear tool, "E…excuse me." he stuttered, unsure of what to say, "How do you get through the barrier?"

"You're new too? It's Rose and Draco's first year as well." The blond women smiled down at him, her gaze falling on his forehead for less than a second. The girl nodded and held out her hand, Harry shook it.

"Hi, I'm Harry."

Rose smiled, "Rose." she said "Why don't you come through with us, you just sort of lean against it and you fall through." She gestured towards what Harry thought was a solid brick wall.

Harry looked at her as if she was mad. Rose giggled and added, "Some people run at it but that just creates attention."

The blond women put her hand on his trolley, "You two go through first, I'll take your trunk for you dear." Harry nodded nervously.

Together they leant against the barrier, Harry holding onto Rose's trolley as they fell through. When they got to the other side Rose giggled again, "I've always wanted to do that." Harry couldn't help but smile at her as he turned to look behind him and sure enough the wall still looked as solid as ever. Then he noticed the man and boy waiting not far from the barrier, Rose started pushing her trolley towards them. "Come on, Aunt Cissy will bring your trolley through in a minute."

When they arrived at the place where Rose's family were waiting the blond boy stepped forwards, Harry shook his hand, "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said his last name bashfully; he had already experienced the power his name had on people. However, Draco masked his shock quite well, only taking a quick glance at his forehead, before grinning "Shall we go find a compartment?"

By this time Rose's Aunt Cissy had arrived with his trolley, "I'm so sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves properly. I'm Nacrissa Malfoy, this is my husband Lucius and our son Draco. Rose is Draco's cousin." Harry noticed she didn't mention Rose's surname but didn't comment. Maybe it was Malfoy as well.

Lucius flicked his wand and levitated their trunks onto the train, "On you get." Nacrissa hugged Draco and Rose. And patted Harry on his shoulder reasuringly, making Harry wince, but he hid it well, just not well enough as he noticed Mr. Malfoy looking at him.

The trio wandered down the length of the train looking for a free compartment, soon they came to one. "Let's sit in here." Draco said, leading the way.

They had only just sat down when a red head appeared in the doorway, "Is there any free room?" He asked.

Draco sneered, "Not for you freckles." The red headed boy blushed. "Lets see," Draco continued, whilst Harry looked on, curious. "Red hair, second hand robes and a dirty face, you must be a Weasley." He said the word 'Weasley' as though it was a disease to be avoided at all costs.

The red head's blush deepened, "So? Who are you?"

"Draco Malfoy." Draco drawled, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms and looking as though the red head shouldn't have to ask. Harry noticed that the red head's blush rapidly disappeared leaving the boy quite pale and sickly looking. Then he noticed Harry. "Hey! Aren't you Harry Potter?" He seemed to perk up as he said this.

Harry nodded, the red head's eyes widened, "Do…do you have the s…scar?"

Harry nodded again, lifting his fringe up, only slightly annoyed at the attention it gained. The red head gaped for a second before stepping into the compartment, "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." Draco snorted in disgust.

Harry looked at Draco questioningly, what had this boy done to him?

"Old family feud." Rose leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Who said you could come in?" Draco sneered.

"It's a free world isn't it?" Ron sat down across from Harry. "So what house do you want to be in?" He had obviously decided to ignore Draco.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know much about them."

"Well," Rose got in before Ron could, "Gryffindor is for the brave and foolish," she tried not to sound too nasty but Harry could sense the negative tone, "Hufflepuff for the loyal, Ravenclaw for the intelligent and Slytherin is for the cunning."

"I'll be in Gryffindor." Ron said, "And they aren't foolish." He glared at Rose, who just smirked.

"I'm Slytherin." Draco stated confidently.

"Me too." Rose and Draco shared a smile.

"Oh, I don't know." Harry said thoughtfully, "I'm not that clever or brave, I'm not sure about the other two."

"Hufflepuff's for duffers." Draco said simply. "Ravenclaw's not too bad but I'd _die _if I was put in Gryffindor."

"Why?" Harry asked, but before Draco could answer, the door slid open and a bushy haired girl walked in along with a shy looking podgy boy, "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one."

The four of them shook their heads, Draco muttering "Don't people respect a person's privacy!"

Then… "Oh, hi Harry!" it was the girl who Harry met at Diagon Alley. She squealed in excitement. "I've read those history books, you're in all of them!"

"Errr…great." Harry muttered, he hated attention.

Neville stared at him too, specifically at his forehead, then he blushed and glanced at the floor, "Hey, Trevor!" the toad hopped over Hermione's foot and out the door, Neville followed it eagerly.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." The girl founced out of the door, following Neville.

"Thank god she's gone." Draco sighed, lounging back in his seat.

"Mmmm." Ron looked reluctant to agree. "I hope I'm not in the same house as her."

Harry caught Rose's eye and they both turned away, giggling.

"What?" Draco and Ron exclaimed before turning and glaring at each other, which only made the others giggle harder.

"Anyway," Draco turned to Harry, "how do you know her?"

"She was in Diagon Alley when we went to fetch our school things."

"Must be muggleborn then." Rose said, with a warning look at Draco, who curled his lip in disgust.

The rest of the journey past without incident, Ron left around lunchtime, much to Draco's pleasure. And the two cousins told Harry all about the wizarding world. Including the game of Quidditch which Harry couldn't wait to have a go at, although, he was never very good at sport at school, although, that was mainly because of Dudley making sure he would never be in any condition to play sport.

When it came to changing into school robes Harry wanted to but couldn't find to courage to ask Draco to leave with Rose but he kept his back to the wall and changed quickly, Draco didn't seem to notice anything. But Rose narrowed her eyes at him when she returned, upon seeing his awkward expression, making him blush slightly, and look away.

**Review?**


	3. Hogwarts and The Sorting

**3: Hogwarts and the Sorting**

"First years this way!" a loud voice to Harry's right rumbled. Harry looked around as did Draco, who whistled, "That man's huge." Harry nodded meekly in agreement.

"Come on." Rose poked them in the backs to get them moving again.

"No more than four in a boat." Boomed the voice.

"Why can't we go across with the others?" asked Draco eyeing the boats in disgust.

"At least it's not raining." Harry pointed out, but quietly he agreed. They climbed into a boat along with Ron, who seemed to be trying to befriend Harry again. "Doesn't he ever leave you alone?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear. Harry grimaced in response, tired of the red-heads constant chatter.

It didn't take long for them to reach the other side of the lake and they all clambered out of the boats and followed the giant man to the front door. When the doors creaked open Harry gasped in surprise, the castle was magnificent. Even Draco paused in wonder.

"The portraits are moving." Cried out a girl with blond pigtails.

"Mudblood." Draco muttered.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"It means dirty blood, in other words Muggle born."

"Oh." Harry was about to make a further comment but was interrupted by the sense that something was wrong. Luckily, he noticed just in time and pushed Rose and Draco out of the way of the water balloons which were falling from the ceiling. This left Ron to be a direct hit of most of them; he stood there spluttering for a minute before glaring at Draco and Harry who were laughing.

"Now then children. I am Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress." Harry turned around and saw a stern looking witch "When you go into the hall you will be sorted into your house, where you will stay during your years at Hogwarts." She continued when she had everyone's attention, "There are four houses, Gryffindor Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Follow me." Abruptly she swept round the corner and led them towards the great hall.

The first years set off in rows of twos, when they entered the great hall almost everyone stared up at the ceiling and made loud exclamations of wonder. Draco shook his head at them, had they no propriety? Harry bit his lip to stop himself from laughing at the young aristocrat. "You never said the hat would sing!" He whispered in amusement a moment later.

"When I call your name you shall sit on the stool and put on the hat." Harry glanced round the hall at the other students, then he ran his gave along the teachers the table, where he met the headmasters piercing twinkle.

"Abbott, Hannah."

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Bones, Susan"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Boot, Terry"

"RAVENCLAW"

And so it went on, the hat took longer to decide with some people than others. Ron groaned next to him when Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor, which made Harry smirk.

"Lestrange, Rose" Professor McGonagall shouted. As she made her way up to the stool and put the hat on, Harry noticed a slight hush come over the hall and the podgy boy just in front of him, who he recognised as the one who had lost the toad, looked torn between terror and anger. Harry glanced at Rose just as the hat screamed, "Slytherin", he wondered why everyone had reacted to her last name like that.

"Longbottom, Neville" was next, he was the boy who had reacted strongly to Rose's surname; Harry made a note of the name. His mind was still considering possibilities as the Neville was sorted into "Hufflepuff"; maybe it was another family feud like the one between the Malfoy's and Weasley's.

Draco was sorted into Slytherin before the hat even touched his head. When his turn came, whispers broke out all over the hall, "_The _Harry Potter?" "Never!"

Harry tried to ignore this and sat on the stool, "Hmmm. Strange. You have courage, you want to prove yourself. Talent, yes you have plenty of that."

'_Errm, thanks I guess_' he thought, he could have sworn the hat laughed.

Harry sat there another minute or so listening to the hat mumble to itself, '_Hurry up!_' He thought, annoyed at the amount of stares he was receiving.

"Impatient too I see. Well, better be SLYTHERIN."

Harry took off the hat and silently made his way over to sit with Draco and Rose, the hall was deathly silent for a moment before the Slytherin table erupted in polite, but enthusiastic applause. The Gryffindor table however, just sat there, some in shock, others in anger. How dare Slytherin steal _their_ hero!

"Take your time." Draco smiled at Harry, Harry smirked back. "I did tell it to hurry up." Rose giggled at that.

Harry didn't pay attention to the rest of the sorting, only registering that Ron went into Gryffindor, where he tried, unsuccessfully, to avoid sitting next to Hermione.

Harry wasn't the only one not paying attention the sorting; Severus Snape sat at the staff table in shock. Harry James Potter, James Potter's spawn, in Slytherin! He was so in shock, he wasn't even able to smirk effectively at Minerva. Not that this mattered, she was in just as much shock as he. Even Dumbledore didn't seem to have anything to say about the mystery that was their saviour's sorting.

When the food appeared on the tables and Harry picked at his dinner, not used to having the option to eat whatever and how ever much he wanted. After everyone had finished, Harry followed the prefects down to the dungeons and the common room.

"Nice." He muttered approvingly. Draco nodded in agreement, holding back a yawn.

"First years over here." Drawled a voice from the shadows, Harry recognised it as the teacher who took him round Diagon Alley.

"Slytherin is a noble house, we have a reputation to uphold and you will be punished if you tarnish that reputation." Harry could've sworn that he looked at him pointedly. "Also, during the first few weeks you shall all have a health assessment from Madam Pomfrey and a meeting with me. You shall be informed of your appointments soon, don't even think about skiving off." With that last statement, emphasised by a sharp, piercing glare, he swept out of the common room.

After Snape's speech Harry and Draco went up to the boys dorm, "I don't think I've heard him say that much at one time before." Harry commented, trying to cover up his apprehension at having a health assessment.

"When did you meet him?"

"Took us round Diagon Alley."

"You Muggle born?" Sneered the olive skinned boy, Blaise.

"No." Harry said indignantly, "Just bought up by them."

They sorted out who was sleeping where whilst talking, "Disgusting, a wizard being bought up by Muggles!"

"I agree." Muttered Harry venomously.

The next morning Harry woke up early and went down to the common room, he was still unwilling to have to undress in front of all his dorm mates and wanted to make sure he got a shower. Draco came down half an hour later and they waited for Rose. Finally, they went down to breakfast where Professor Snape handed them their timetables.

"Why does everyone have to stare at me?" Harry asked as a Hufflepuff third year tripped over her own feet because she was looking at Harry.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Because you're famous." Harry pouted and prodded his bacon.

"Come on, cheer up! Potions today."

"But I've never even tried to make a potion before."

"So we've got Professor Snape as a teacher, he favours Slytherins."

"Yeah. But why do we have to have it with the Gryffindors?" Draco complained.

"Dunno. But I bet it'll be funny when Snape takes them down a peg or two." Rose stated. Draco giggled into his hands, not wanting to loose his reputation as the strong Malfoy aristocrat.

**Review! :D**


	4. Classes and Fluffy

**4: Classes and Fluffy**

"Potion making is a subtle science, only few of you will ever understand the precision and beauty that is the art." Professor Snape had the attention of everyone in the room, he was barely speaking above a whisper but Harry caught every single word. "Mr. Potter." Harry looked up, "Our new celebrity." He drawled, "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry glanced at Draco who mouthed something Harry didn't understand, "I don't know sir." He looked back at Snape, who was sneering down at him.

"Clearly fame isn't everything. Where would you look for a bezoar." This time Harry didn't need Draco to tell him the answer, "It's a stone from the stomach of a goat." Snape looked angry that he got the answer right this time, "What does it do Potter?" he drawled.

"It will save you from most poisons" Harry answered, meeting the Professor's intense gaze. Snape narrowed his eyes at him for a minute before surveying the rest of the class, "Why aren't you writing this down?" he snapped. Harry resisted the urge to grin in triumph.

After potions they made their way to transfiguration, like Snape, McGonagall had the ability to hold the classes' attention with little or no effort. However, Harry thought she was a little less scary; Draco looked at him funny when he mentioned that.

"Sev is Draco's godfather." Rose explained.

"Sev?" Harry said incredulously.

"Severus Snape. He's a friend of Uncle Lucius."

"So, he kept picking on me." Harry pouted dramatically.

"I know, I'll have to ask him about that." Draco joined them in the conversation but McGonagall snapped at them to concentrate on the work.

* * *

A few weeks into the term and Harry was starting to settle in, for the first time he had friends he felt he could rely on and apart from Potions, he enjoyed all his lessons. Draco hadn't managed to find out why his godfather hated Harry so much yet. Also, Draco had promised to teach him how to play Quidditch.

"Just hold your arm over the broom and say up. UP!" Draco demonstrated.

"Up." Harry repeated and to his surprise, his broom flew straight up into his hands.

"You must be a natural." Rose said from the sidelines.

"Don't say that. I'll fall off." Harry joked nervously.

Draco showed him how to mount the broom and together they hovered off the floor for a moment, then Harry got braver and flew higher. After ten minutes the boys were zooming all over the pitch, laughing.

"See, you are a natural." Rose patted Harry on the back when they touched down again. Harry smiled; he had never felt so free. So alive.

A couple of days later, Harry was still basking in his new-found enjoyment and happiness that he forgot about the health assessments Professor Snape had promised them all. He only remembered when Draco and Rose went to have theirs on the same day. Harry asked them what it was like; they couldn't really see why he was so bothered.

"So, what happened?" He asked as soon as Rose returned.

"Not much, just a general check over."

"And the meeting with Professor Snape?" Harry quizzed impatiently.

"Oh, is that what you're worrying about? I'm sure he'll be fair to you, maybe you can get him to tell you why he dislikes you."

"It's a bit more that dislike." Harry muttered, but he left it at that, after all Slytherins were known for their perception and he didn't want Rose getting any ideas.

"It's not fair! Why can't we go to Hogsmead?" Draco was in a really grumpy mood after realising they had to stay in the castle whilst the older years enjoyed a day out.

"Never mind, we can play Quidditch." Harry said cheerfully.

Rose just rolled her eyes, "You boys and Quidditch!" But despite her complaints about the cold and immature boys, she enjoyed whizzing around on a broom as much as Draco and Harry.

The trio arrived at lunch, exhausted but happy. In the afternoon, they decided to explore the castle a bit more. "Ron said that there were secret passage ways." Harry told them. They walked around for an hour before realising they were lost. Soon they found themselves in a corridor which was covered in cobwebs.

"I don't think we're meant to be here." Rose commented.

"No duh!" Was Draco's sarcastic response, Harry could tell he was trying to hide his fear.

"Let's just go back." Harry said turning round, "Oh shit."

"Language" Rose scolded before spotting what Harry had seen, "oh shit." She repeated. "Mrs. Norris, run."

They sprinted down the corridor and Draco tried to wrench open the first door they came to, "It's locked." He said hopelessly.

"Alohomora." Harry pointed his wand at the lock, desperately hoping the charm worked. It did. They scrambled through the door and found themselves face to face with a large three-headed dog. Harry and Draco just stood their gaping, and then Draco came back to his senses and screamed.

"You scream like a girl." Rose said dryly. Calmly she ignored the biting heads and opened the door. Both boys fell out of the door and Rose stepped over them. "Really!"

"How can you be so calm?" Harry gasped.

"Indeed, Miss. Lestrange." Harry and Draco quickly got up from the floor at the sound of the Headmasters voice.

"Professor, we didn't mean to…" Harry started.

"I know." Dumbledore interrupted, "Just lost and avoiding Mrs. Norris I assume." His eyes twinkled when he saw the guilty looks they sent at each other. "Never mind, no harm done. I would ask you to tell anyone what you saw."

"Of course Professor." Rose answered sweetly. Dumbledore's twinkle faltered slightly as he regarded the young girl. "Back to your dorms now." Was all he said.

Hurriedly they made their way down to the dungeons and collapsed on the sofa by the fire. "Never again." Draco put his hand to his head theatrically.

Harry smiled weakly, "Drama queen." Draco threw a cushion at him.

"Stop messing around! Draco you should write to your father, he can leave an anonymous tip at the ministry. That should take Dumbles down a peg." Draco nodded.

"I wonder why it was there. It must be guarding something." Harry thought aloud.

"It was standing on a trapdoor. Uncle Lucius can sort it out." Rose took out her wand and started practising spells for her charms homework.

* * *

"Rose?" Harry said later that week when they were doing their homework in the boys' dorm.

"Yeah." Rose looked up from her essay.

"Why is Neville so scared of you?"

Draco looked up too; Rose nibbled her lip, "Not sure."

Harry could tell that she wasn't telling the truth but left it at that. His question was slightly answered the next day when Ron and his gang of Gryffindors approached the three Slytherins in the corridor outside Transfiguration.

"Why are you hanging out with Death Eater children Potter?" Ron asked snidely. "You'll be a lot safer with us, we won't sell you out."

Draco started forwards but Harry pulled him back, "I don't know what you mean Weasel." Harry said coldly, he pretended that Ron's remark hadn't had an effect on him but it did make him wonder about Neville and Rose.

"You don't know their Death Eaters." Hermione stepped forwards as well.

"Stay out of this Granger." Ron snapped angrily at her.

Rose watched all this from the sidelines, then spotting Neville she thought back to what Harry had said about him being scared of her. She smirked evilly and caught Neville's eye. He instantly paled, then fainted when she mouthed something at him. All the Gryffindors rushed to Neville's side whilst the Slytherins laughed, pointing at him. Harry was the only one who looked suspiciously at Rose, who smiled sweetly.

Just then Professor McGonagall appeared, "What's going on?"

"They did something to Neville." Ron jumped in before Draco did.

"Don't be absurd" Harry said and turned to the Professor, "He just fainted Professor, we weren't anywhere near him."

Professor McGonagall looked suspiciously at the innocent looking Harry. "Really, Mr. Potter?"

Harry frowned, surely it was obvious that no Slytherins were near Neville. Just as Harry was about to reply Professor Snape appeared, "Minerva, I suggest you get your student to the hospital wing, I will deal with Mr. Potter and his classmates."

Harry barely held in a sigh of relief as Professor McGonagall did just that, when Neville and McGonagall had left, Professor Snape turned to the remaining Gryffindors and Slytherins. "You will all loose two points for your house, you Mr. Potter will gain 5 points for defending your housemates. Now all of you get to class." Immediately the Gryffindors scattered muttering about how unfair it was that Harry had got house points.

"Draco, Rose off you go. Mr. Potter, it is time for your health assessment."

Harry tried to protest as Draco and Rose made their way down to the dungeons but Professor Snape didn't seem to hear as he propelled Harry towards the hospital wing.

**Review**


	5. Health Assessment

When Severus is the main focus Harry is Potter. And when Harry is the main focus Severus is Snape or Professor Snape.

**5: Health Assessment**

Severus Snape eyed the young boy who was trailing behind him looking extremely forlorn. He supposed it was to with the events in the corridor, Severus had seen Potter casting Rose suspicious glimpses whenever Longbottom had given her fearful glances in potions class. Severus wondered if the boy was as bad in all his classes or whether it was his fear for Rose coupled with his nervousness around himself that caused his abysmal performance in potions.

Severus looked back at Potter, who was now biting his lip, however, when he spotted his professor watching him his face went completely blank and he met Severus' black eyes challengingly. Severus turned his head to face forwards again before he allowed himself to frown. _Surely it couldn't be… But then again,_ Severus paused in his thoughts, _No, the Potter could not be abused. But, _a little voice in his head whispered, _he didn't look happy about the health assessment, in fact he looked worried. _The fleeting expression of worry on Potter's face had barely lasted half a second when Severus mentioned it was time for the health assessment so he was unsure if he'd just imagined it. _Potter's probably spoiled by those relatives of his._ Severus tried to convince himself; however, this was becoming increasingly difficult. _The boy was small for his age, and didn't seem to eat much. But maybe he's had a previous illness that he's embarrassed about?_

"Come along boy." Professor Snape snapped as he opened the door to the hospital wing. He pretended he didn't see Harry wince.

Anxiously, Harry walked slowly into the hospital wing and looked around; there were a few occupied beds with students who had caught the flu, an illness that was bound to spread at the beginning of a new school year. Harry was actually surprised he hadn't caught it himself; he was usually quite susceptible to those things.

"Follow me Mr. Potter." Miserably Harry followed his professors' billowing cloak, _how did he do that anyway?_ Harry frowned, trying to see if a spell was used.

Snape had led him to a white door next to another door labelled 'Potions Supplies: no access for students' in big letters. Harry straightened his shoulders determinedly and stalked past his professor without looking at him.

"You may sit." Snape said, making Harry jump even though Snape had far from shouted it. "You seem particularly jumpy today Mr. Potter." Snape continued carefully, "Is there anything you would like to discuss before we begin?"

"No sir." Harry replied, meeting Snape's eyes again.

Severus had heard that kind of 'no' several times before and he knew he wouldn't like what he was going to find. With a sigh he drew his wand out from his sleeve and sat down opposite Harry. "Very well. Now, I'm just going to cast a diagnostic spell that will tell me all the injuries that you have sustained over the years."

Despite his nervousness Harry was intrigued, "Really, you can do that?" At Snape's nod he asked, "Would you know _how_ the injuries were…err, sustained?"

Snape's lips curled slightly at the edges as Harry used his wording. "No Mr. Potter; that is what I shall be asking you to tell me."

Harry blanched, and spoke up before he could loose his nerve, "Sir, before we do this can you tell me…why do you hate me so much?" This last part was said in a rush and Snape almost missed it.

"I do not hate you Mr. Potter." He held his hand up before Harry could interrupt him, "However, I did not get on with your father and as you have probably been told, you look remarkably like him."

"Oh." Harry sank back in his chair, "did you know my mother too?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I knew your mother." Snape answered just as quietly. "That, however, is a subject for another day." He added a little louder.

Harry visibly perked up, "You mean, you can tell me about her?"

Snape cursed Harry's perceptive Slytherin mind, "You may ask me about her at some other time." He agreed sincerely. "Now, are you sure there is nothing you wish to tell me?"

Harry shrugged and looked at the floor, "Just do the spell." He muttered.

"_Ostendo Sum_ _Preteritus Pestifer*_"

Harry watched through hooded eyelids as a pale blue light hit the middle of his chest. Surprisingly, for Harry anyway, he felt a spread of warmth flow over his body. He looked expectantly as his professor, "You shall start to feel some areas go colder in moment, this will show where your injuries are or were."

Harry nodded and waited. He didn't have to wait long because pretty soon he felt his knees, then his hands go cool, followed by his feet, nose and stomach. Snape looked at him alarmed as Harry started shivering as a cold sensation hit his chest. Silently Snape summoned a blanket and covered Harry with it, "It'll be over in a minute." He whispered. His heart broke as he saw the lost, helpless look in Lilly's brilliant emerald eyes.

Slowly Harry felt the warmth seeping back into his body and by the time he risked looking for his professor, Snape was reading a piece of parchment. Harry wriggled under the blanket, sitting up in his chair.

Snape turned to Harry, "Why don't you tell me about your home life?"

Harry looked away, "I'd rather not think about it." His voice cracked.

"How about if you tell me how you received some of these injuries?"

His professor's kind tone cause Harry to look up, seeing Harry's confusion Snape sighed, "I know I haven't given you reason to trust me, but now I admit I was wrong, you are not your father and I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you."

To Harry it sounded as though it had taken a lot for Professor Snape to say that, "Ok." He said finally.

"How about we start with your weak knees?" Snape glanced down at the parchment, thinking he'd start off light.

"I suppose that must be from gardening, but they never really bothered me."

"Gardening?"

"Yeah, you know weeding and digging and things like that."

"Did your cousin ever do any gardening?"

"No." Harry scoffed incredulous; he couldn't imagine Dudley ever doing anything that resembled hard work. At Snape's raised eyebrow Harry blushed and tried to explain, "Dudley never did anything, Aunt Petunia always said it was slaves work."

"So you were their slave?"

"No, no." Harry protested quickly.

"No?"

"Errrm…"

"Harry," Snape went over so he knelt by Harry's chair, Harry stared at him in surprise, "talk to me Harry."

Harry squirmed, uncomfortable under his professor's assessing eyes. Before he could think of something to say the door to the small side room opened Professor Dumbledore walked in. Snape stood up so fast that Harry thought his back would snap.

"Headmaster?" Snape drawled expectantly. Harry reluctantly shrugged off the warm blanket and stood up beside Professor Snape.

"Ah, Severus my boy here you are." He smiled in a Grandfatherly way, "And Harry too, how are you?"

"Fine thanks Headmaster." Harry answered shortly, not trusting the old gentleman's twinkling eyes.

"What can we do for you?" Professor Snape interrupted, much to Harry's relief as the Headmaster has yet to take his eyes off him.

"If I could have a word in my office Severus." He said before walking back into the hospital wing, his ridiculously purple robes swirling behind him.

"Go back to the dormitories Mr. Potter; we shall continue this talk some other time." Severus would have bet anything that the meddling old goat interrupted his meeting with Harry on purpose. Though for what reason he couldn't quite think.

Harry nodded and walked silently out of the hospital wing deep in thought, he'd never really trusted an adult before and Professor Snape seemed like the last adult he _should _trust, but nonetheless Harry smiled as he looked forward to someone helping him. Maybe Professor Snape would stop Harry from being sent back to the Dursley's at all.

* * *

XX Headmaster Dumbledore's office XX

"What did you want to see me about?" Severus asked as he took a seat opposite the old man and declined a lemon drop with an impatient wave of his hand.

"I've had some complaints from parents who say you are favouring the Slytherins."

Severus noticed that Dumbledore had restrained from adding "again".

Every year letters came from parents with children in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, but mainly Gryffindor claiming that Severus constantly awarded Slytherin points that weren't earned and took points off the other houses unfairly. And every year Severus had this conversation with the Headmaster, defending his actions for the same reasons. And every year the Headmaster shook his head and told Severus not to be so biased.

"If my house was treated fairly by the rest of the students and staff then I wouldn't _need _to." He answered stiffly, knowing that it'd do no good. For such a powerful wizard Dumbledore could be very short-sighted.

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head, making Severus want to roll his eyes, "Severus, my child," Severus cringed inside, he hated being called 'my child' or 'my boy', "I know you have had a bad past with house bias but please try and get past that and help promote house unity."

Severus barely prevented himself from snarling, _how dare that…that hypocrite!_ Severus was seething on the inside but didn't let this show and merely smiled at the Headmaster, "Sorry sir, I shall try and…restrain...myself in future."

Dumbledore's twinkled madly as he surveyed Severus over the top of his half moon glasses. _Oh dear, what now? _Severus wondered, suddenly feeling a headache coming on.

"Before you go, tell me about your meeting with Harry."

Severus knew it! The old man had purposely barged in on the meeting. "Mr. Potter can not return to the Dursley's." was all he said. Then he waited calmly to see the reaction he got.

"But, my boy, he has to."

"Why?"

"He is safe there, you know that." Severus flinched at the patronising tone.

"He may be safe from the outside world, but what about his relatives?"

"Surely his relatives love him as a second son."

Severus had been worried about this, there was no way Dumbledore was going to willingly move Potter. "They do not. In fact they treat him worse than a house elf."

"Don't exaggerate Severus." Dumbledore instructed sternly, glaring at him, the twinkle gone from his eyes.

"I am not exaggerating." Severus insisted, he was not going to give up that easily. "The boy has several questionable previous injuries; broken ribs, a broken leg."

"Now, now my boy, they're just normal injuries of an active young boy."

"What about the slashes on his back that were almost certainly caused by a belt?" Surely the Headmaster couldn't ignore that?

"Severus, I warned you not the exaggerate. Harry has probably got scratched climbing trees or whatever dangerous activity young boys enjoy nowadays."

"Scratches!" Severus exploded, he was definitely getting a headache, "Headmaster, I am serious, that boy can _not _return there."

"It is not up to you where he lives, now I shall hear no more on the subject. I have kept you safe in these walls for many years and I would hate to ruin that."

Hearing the dismissal in the Headmaster's voice Severus stood up, too shocked to argue. Dumbledore was willing to sacrifice Severus' safety in order to keep Potter at the Dursley's. Severus decided he would have to think it over before going any further, after all the boy didn't need to go back until the summer.

*Literally 'Reveal Past Injuries'

**Review :D**


	6. Lucius Malfoy

**6: Lucius Malfoy**

Severus sat in his favourite chair by the fire in his rooms, swirling a glass of fire whisky in one hand and absentmindedly holding a potions journal in the other. He stared into the flames trying to figure out a solution to his current predicament concerning a certain meddling headmaster and a small raven-haired Slytherin first year.

So caught up in his thoughts Severus was unusually startled by the sudden appearance of Lucius Malfoy in his fireplace. Just about stopping himself from dropping his fire whisky or precious potions journal he stood up and greeted his old friend with a tired handshake. Gracefully the Malfoy patriarch poured himself a glass of whisky and took a seat at the opposite side of the fireplace before speaking.

"What is bothering you?"

"Nothing drastic" Severus waved a hand dismissively, "just sweet-obsessed headmasters."

"Of course" Lucius drawled, sensing that Severus wasn't ready to divulge anymore information he changed the subject. "How are Rose and Draco getting on?"

"Draco is a credit to you, although, you are lucky he has Rose to temper some of his more extreme beliefs."

"Indeed," Lucius raised one elegant eyebrow, "I hear they have taken young Mr. Potter under their wing."

Severus smirked, it hadn't taken as long as he thought for Lucius to get round to the real reason for his visit. "Really? I can't say I've noticed."

"Severus!" Lucius hissed in annoyance, "You notice everything, even things that are not there to be noticed."

"Now how can I notice things that are not there?"

Both men's eyes where now glinting with lights of amusement as they smiled and settled into a familiar routine; Lucius glad to have gotten Severus' mind off whatever he had been brooding on.

"Very well," Severus relented, "Mr. Potter seems quite taken with Rose; I don't believe he has ever met anyone quite like her."

"I am certain most have never met anyone quite like her. She is just like her mother, Cissy is always commenting on it."

"I am sure she is. However, what I want to know is what agenda you have with the Potter boy."

"I shall not pretend to understand what you mean, Severus."

"As you said, I am good at noticing what is not there. Now, what do you believe Potter can offer you? Aside from the social prestige, of course?"

Lucius chuckled and finished his whisky in one last gulp, putting his glass on the table before answering, "You know what occurred between Potter and our Lord?"

"No one knows for sure what happened that night, but yes, I am aware of the rumours surrounding the Dark Lords disappearance."

"The Dark Lord is still out there, and when he returns I shall need a gift of sorts."

"You intend to hand over Potter?" Severus narrowed his eyes; that was low, even for a Malfoy.

"Not exactly. Potter must have some power otherwise he would not still be here, given the right guidance he will be willing to harness that power for the good of the dark rather than the light."

"And you suppose he will forgive the Dark Lord for killing his parents?"

"Over a decade of banishment is surely enough punishment for the boy."

"Perhaps, but I believe Potter was unaware of the magical community and the circumstances surrounding his parent's death until this summer. He has had to lose his parents all over again, learning of their murder."

"That does complicate matters somewhat. However, living with Muggles, who obviously lied to him, must damage his loyalty to the light. Unless, of course, he is also unaware of who placed him in that household." Lucius paused, thinking out his next move. "Severus? What is wrong Severus?"

"Sorry old friend, but Potter's life with the Muggles might be worse than any of us imagined."

"This could work in our favour…"

"Lucius." Severus snapped, "He is just a child. It would be a mistake to treat the boy as a chess piece; that would ensure his isolation from the wizarding world if he were to be treated as such by both sides."

"True, true. Now what has the old coot done to rile you up? Something tells me it is to do with Mr. Potter."

"Perceptive as ever Lucius. Dumbledore seems to think that leaving Potter with relatives that treat him like a house elf and beat him regularly is beneficial to the _lights_ cause." This last bit came out with a sneer as Severus contemplated the irony of the supposedly 'good' side letting an innocent child live in fear of their own relatives.

"A story that hits too close to home." Lucius stated eyeing Severus with concern.

Severus snorted in response, "_That_ is irrelevant. Dumbledore is set on keeping Harry at his relatives, he would compromise my safety to ensure it."

This last fact hurt Severus more than he cared to admit, after all Dumbledore was once a great mentor to him and the revelation that he meant so little to the man stung just as much as when he'd discovered the esteemed headmaster knew all about his father's treatment of him.

Lucius frowned, "What are you going to do?"

"What can I do?" Severus looked over at Lucius hopefully, just as he had looked up to him at Hogwarts.

"I shall have a think on it, and I shall suggest to Draco that young Harry is to come to us for Christmas."

"Very well, you don't suppose the headmaster didn't really mean…what he said?"

Lucius found he couldn't answer, not wanting to plant false seeds of hope nor be the one to reveal the truth to Severus.

After a moments awkward silence Lucius decided to move onto the other reason for his visit, "My son and niece seem to have had a small adventure already; I don't suppose you know anything about it?"

"They have not mentioned anything to me. What have they been up to?"

"They had a little run in with the headmaster, just outside the third floor corridor. I'm sure you know which I mean."

"Indeed, but how on earth did they end up there?"

"Running from Mrs Norris I believe. Draco believes that beast is guarding something, you would happen to know anything about it would you Severus?"

"As much as I would like to discuss this matter, it cannot be done."

"An oath?"

Severus nodded and sighed, "I hope you advised them against doing anything."

"Not yet, I shall write to Draco in the morning. Have some faith though Severus, they are Slytherins after all, not mindless Gryffindors."

"That's as may be, but don't forget Dumbledore is preparing Harry for something."

Lucius looked up in shock, "You don't mean…? He would risk the boys safety just to test how he fares in dangerous situations."

Severus nodded gravely, "I cannot say much more my friend, but I do believe this is bigger than any of us thought"

"The Dark Lord" Lucius looked thoughtful, "I shall look into it, but for now just be careful around the headmaster and don't do anything rash."

"I am not a Gryffindor" Severus glared, insulted.

* * *

"How did your health assessment go then?" Rose asked Harry as they sat down at the breakfast table.

"I don't know" Harry replied, not ready for Rose and Draco to know about his home life, "The headmaster interrupted, said he wanted to see Professor Snape in his office for something."

"That's odd" Rose frowned, "will you have to have another one?"

"I don't think so, Professor Snape never mentioned it."

Just then the owls arrived with the morning post, "Look, that's fathers owl" Draco beamed, taking the attention off Harry's health assessment.

"What does he say?" Rose asked as she took several slices of toast, placing a couple on Harry's plate who had yet to touch anything. "You need to eat, you barely had anything yesterday."

"I'm fine" Harry muttered, embarrassed, as he started to nibble on the toast.

"Here." Draco passed over the letter to Rose before turning to Harry, "Aren't you going to have anything on that?" he asked curiously.

Harry shook his head, "It's fine, I'm not that hungry anyhow."

Fortunately for Harry a black owl landed in front of him and stuck its leg out before Draco or Rose could comment, "That's uncle Sev's owl" Draco informed Harry, "Probably about your missed assessment."

Carefully Harry untied the letter and offered the owl some toast; slowly he unrolled the parchment and read:

_Mr. Potter,_

_Since our meeting was interrupted yesterday I request that you join me in my office, just off the potion's classroom, tonight after dinner._

_Severus Snape_

_Potions Professor_

_Hogwarts_

"He wants me to go to his office later." Harry tucked the letter in his robes and looked up at the teacher's table and saw Professor Snape looking at him, he nodded to let the professor know he'd gotten the note and turned back to his breakfast, which Rose had now added jam to. "You don't eat enough." She huffed at his annoyed glance.

Inwardly, Harry was grinning, no one had ever cared about his eating habits before. And now he had Rose and Professor Snape worried about his welfare, Hogwarts, Harry thought, really was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

* * *

Later on, at lunch, Harry remembered the letter Draco had received from his father, "Did your father mention anything about that dog we saw?" He whispered leaning closer to Rose and Draco so that no one could over hear them.

"Not much, just that he would look into it and he told us not to go looking for ourselves and next time the headmaster appears to go to uncle Sev."

Harry looked confused, "What's wrong with the headmaster?"

Draco shared a look with Rose, "He and my father don't get on; father says he's not as light as he appears."

"Yeah, I heard he was the one who placed you with those Muggles." Rose said, seeing Harry's betrayed expression aimed at the headmaster she added, "You can ask Professor Snape later when you go and see him. Now, eat up!" She commanded in a tone that told Harry he should obey or pay the consequences.

**Review**


	7. Finding Those Who Care

**7: Finding Those Who Care**

Harry slowly made his way back to the common room after his appointment with Professor Snape; he wanted enough time to conceal his emotions. After all, Rose and Draco may be the only friends he'll ever have and if they knew about his relatives they may consider him a freak and realise he is not worthy of their friendship.

"Harry!" Rose exclaimed the moment he walked into the common room, "You were a long time, we were about to come and find you."

"I'm fine" Harry said automatically.

Draco just rolled his eyes and let himself be pulled by Rose to an empty corner of the common room usually occupied by OWLs and NEWTs students looking for quiet. "What did he say?" Draco asked as soon as Rose let go of his robes.

Harry looked nervously from one to the other, they looked genuinely concerned. "He…he told me that Dumbledore placed me with my relatives and refuses to believe…" Harry hesitated before continuing, "he refuses to remove me from their care." Harry looked down and studied his hands, wondering if he'd told them too much.

"Harry" Rose started softly, not wanting to startle the already jumpy small boy, "how do your relatives treat you?"

"Not bad" Harry muttered.

Slowly and gently Rose placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry we won't think worse of you if you tell us." Draco said quietly and sincerely, "We can help, or at least father and uncle Sev will."

"Professor Snape said he would try and make sure I don't have to return to the Dursleys" Harry looked up at his two friends, carefully avoiding directly discussing his relative's treatment of him. "But he also warned that Dumbledore will strongly oppose any attempt and that he may not be able to help me this year." Harry bit his lip nervously, he was glad that the potions professor hadn't made any promises. Promises, in Harry's experience, where very rarely kept.

"At least it's something." Rose said comfortingly.

"Yeah, and you can always come to the Manor for Christmas" Draco added, smiling excitedly, hoping to take Harry's mind off his relatives and Dumbledore.

"Really?" Harry looked surprised, "I…I mean…"

Rose laughed, "Don't worry about it Harry, it wouldn't be Christmas without you."

At this statement Harry blushed and looked down again.

"Oh Harry!" Rose exclaimed fondly.

Seeing Harry's discomfort Draco swiftly changed the subject, "So, what do you want to do over Christmas?"

"Planning already Draco?" Rose asked, "We've not had Halloween yet."

"Fine" Draco pouted, "But we never do anything for Halloween, stupid Muggle holiday."

"Don't wizards celebrate Halloween then?" Harry asked confused, he'd heard about the Hogwarts Halloween feast and just assumed it was a typical wizarding holiday just like in the Muggle world.

"No!" Draco exclaimed looking scandalised, "Wizards used to celebrate _revertere anima_, the day that lost souls are able to cross the barrier between this world and the next due to the thinning of the plains."

Harry looked slightly confused, "So you can see the dead? Like ghosts?"

"Not exactly Harry." Rose said slowly realising that Harry meant could he see his parents.

"You cannot see or speak to the souls that cross the barrier, but they are there." Draco tried to explain, "Many old families still hold celebrations of their lost relatives' and friends' lives on that night in order to show the souls that they are not forgotten, it's a tradition that is being eroded due to the influx of Muggle-borns and the lack of re-education available."

Harry nodded, "So on the 31st my parents' souls can see me?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. It's not truly understood, some people say the dead return to check on families, to ensure that although they are not forgotten those that are left have moved on." Rose said, "Other people say that the souls that were wrongfully taken cross the barrier in an effort to seek revenge."

"Rose!" Draco scowled at her after seeing the look on Harry's face. "_revertere anima_ is a day for celebrating life as well as remembering the dead, the people that say otherwise are ignorant dunderheads."

"Dunderheads?" Harry grinned, turning to Draco, whose cheeks pinked slightly, "You sound just like Snape."

Rose laughed even as she corrected Harry, "Professor Snape."

"Yeah, right, Professor Snape." Harry amended for Rose's benefit, he still wasn't sure if he liked _Professor_ Snape's attempts at snooping in his private life, even if he knew that his head of house was trying to help.

* * *

xxx Earlier xxx

Harry nervously stood outside Professor Snape's office door trying to get the courage to knock. _I suppose it's better to get it over and done with._ He thought as he held his breath and knocked firmly on the door not wanting Professor Snape to know he was scared.

"Enter." Came the silky voice of the potions master.

Anxiously Harry opened the door a smidgeon and slipped through silently.

"Good evening Mr. Potter."

"Good evening sir." Harry replied walking up to the Professor's desk.

"Take a seat Mr. Potter." Professor Snape left the marking he was working on and after piling it all up walked round the desk and sat down next to Harry. Harry, not wanting to look directly at the Professor stared solidly at the big T at the top of some poor students' essay.

"Mr. Potter" Professor Snape started, but seeing the lack of response he corrected himself after a slight hesitation, "Harry?"

Slowly Harry turned to face his head of house, wringing his hands nervously in his lap.

"Harry, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable," at that Harry looked up startled, "but I think you should talk about your relatives to someone."

Harry tried to protest but stopped at Professor Snape's raised hand, "Even if you do not feel that I am the one to talk to you should talk to someone, Madam Pomfrey perhaps."

Harry bit his lip and started at a potions stain on the floor, "I…I don't know." He stuttered.

"It's ok, you don't have to make a decision right now. I have spoken to the Headmaster about removing you from your relatives."

Harry looked up and Severus' heart clenched as he thought about how he was about to crush the little boys' hopes. "He is unsure what to do…" He started slowly and carefully. Harry though picked up on his tone, his lower lip trembled, "He's going to send me back isn't he?" He asked in a small voice.

"Harry, I shall do everything in my power to help you. The headmaster…he has always been blind when it comes to child abuse, he doesn't believe family could harm one of their own."

"What else has he done?"

A surprised look immediately came over Severus' face before he could mask his emotions, "What do you mean?" He asked quickly.

Harry blushed, embarrassed at his abrupt question now he had his professor's scrutinising gaze focussed on him intently, "It's just you implied he'd done this before. Refusing to remove children from abu… err I mean…"

"Harry," Severus gently put his hand on the young boys' shoulder, ignoring the very subtle flinch as he did so, "It's ok to say it. Your relatives have no right to treat you as they do, it _is_ abuse."

Harry bit his bottom lip awkwardly as he nodded, "Shhh child, don't do that" Severus got off his own chair and knelt by Harry's so they were eye-to-eye, "In your case it is more complicated as the headmaster wishes to keep you under his control and believes that by allowing you to come to Hogwarts you will come to view him as your…well saviour I suppose."

"But he's the one who placed me with the Dursleys."

"I know, I know" Severus sighed, "I do not wish to promise you that I can remove you from your relatives permanently as I am not accustomed to making promises I cannot keep."

Harry nodded forlornly at this.

"However," Severus continued, "you do not have to spend all summer with those ba…people" He corrected himself quickly but seeing Harry's small smile he realised he was not quick enough, "Mr. Malfoy is more than willing to allow you to stay at his home for the majority of the summer."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden."

"You may ask Mr. Malfoy when you meet him at Christmas if you wish but I can assure you neither he or his wife view you as a burden of any sort."

Harry beamed at his Professor, "Christmas? Really?"

"Ah, Draco has not told you yet? I shall leave that pleasure to him. Now, I am much to old to be kneeling on a hard floor" Severus said as he stood up with a small groan and stretch.

Harry giggled, "Your not that old Professor."

"Thank you Mr. Potter." Severus awarded him with one of his rare smiles. "You better return to the common room it is getting late."

Harry nodded, stood up and walked towards the door but just before he could leave, "If you wish you may write to Mr and Mrs Malfoy, I'm certain they would appreciate it."

Harry beamed again and turned to leave and Severus just caught the muttered, "Thank you Professor." Before the door shut and he was left in the silence of his office, a small smile playing around the corners of his lips.

**Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review**

**Review Review Review Review Reivew Review Review Review**


	8. Halloween

**8: Halloween**

Halloween (or _revertere anima _as Draco kept reminding Harry) came around quick. Harry was so busy with schoolwork, quidditch and his friends that he forgot to be worried about the Dursleys. After writing to Mr and Mrs Malfoy, or Lucius and Narcissa as he had been asked to call them, his self-confidence grew. An improvement that his head of house, Severus Snape, was pleased to note. All in all it had been a successful first half-term with only the predictable clashes between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Hey Draco! Wait up" A voice called from behind Harry, Draco and Rose. Turning around they saw Blaise Zabini jogging to catch up with them, Theo Nott following behind, frowning slightly.

"What's up?" Draco asked as they stopped to let Theo catch up.

"Nothing, just thought we could walk together, I hardly see you anymore."

"Sorry," Draco looked slightly sheepish.

Blaise shrugged as they set off again towards transfiguration, "So, everything ok? Are you moaning about the headmaster like Theo has been all week?"

"Well it's stupid we have to celebrate a Muggle holiday."

"See." Theo muttered.

"But at least we get a feast right?"

"Wouldn't you get a feast if you did celebrate the wizarding holiday?" Harry pointed out, making Theo and Draco grin at him and Blaise frown.

Rose just rolled her eyes, "Come on we're going to be late, there's nothing you can do about it anyway."

Draco huffed impatiently and opened his mouth to argue back but before he could begin they spotted a commotion up ahead, outside Professor McGonagall's classroom.

Rose sped up, the others following closely behind.

"It's no wonder she's got no friends." They saw Ron Weasley laughing along with Thomas and Finnegan as a figure with bushy hair ran past the Slytherins covering her face, trying to hide her tears.

"Well, well Weasel," Draco sneered, "I thought you were a blood traitor, but it appears I was mistaken. I congratulate you for putting the Mudblood in her place."

At these words Thomas and Finnegan frowned and glanced at each other, not sure what to do or say. Weasley on the other hand coughed and spluttered as he tried and failed to think up a suitable come back. Just as he was pulling out his wand and pointing at the group of Slytherins, all of which were smirking Professor McGonagall strode around the corner, a pile of books in her arms.

"No magic in the corridors Weasley, 5 points from Gryffindor."

"But Professor..."

"That's not fair."

"But Malfoy..."

The Gryffindors protested as the Slytherins swept past them into the classroom, smug looks on their faces.

"Oh Draco! That was brilliant!" Pansy Parkinson said breathlessly as she shoved Daphne Greengrass out of the way so she could sit directly in front of Draco.

When she turned to face the front as McGonagall started speaking Draco pulled a face at Harry, making him giggle silently into this hands.

* * *

Harry noticed that Ron Weasley was quieter for the rest of the day and Harry even overheard him suggesting to his two lackeys that they should find Granger and apologise to her. However, Granger wasn't seen for any other classes and Harry noticed as he glanced over at the Gryffindor table that she wasn't at the feast either.

Draco was also subdued as he pushed his food around on his plate; Harry had a feeling that he would've put his head in his hands if he hadn't had pureblood manners drilled into him from a young age. In fact as Harry looked up and down the Slytherin table he noticed that some weren't eating at all and others were merely nibbling their food, the sweets and Halloween chocolates totally ignored.

He nudged Rose, "Is it really that big a deal?" He whispered so that Draco and Theo wouldn't overhear and start a rant about useless Headmasters and Mudbloods.

"It is, especially for the older families such as the Malfoys, they're the ones that campaign for a re-introduction of traditional celebrations, that's originally where blood purity came from; the old families didn't understand why they should be the ones to give up their beliefs."

"Well, they have a point don't they?" Harry said, "I mean, the Muggle-borns are the ones joining the wizarding society. If you move abroad you don't expect everyone else to change their culture to suit you."

Rose smiled at him, "We'll make a pureblood out of you yet Harry."

Harry blushed and turned his attention back to his chicken pie.

Just as Harry was slowly, but determinedly making his way through a slice of hot chocolate fudge cake Professor Quirrell sprinted into the great hall clutching at his heart, "Troll, troll in the dungeons. Thought you'd want to know" He proclaimed to the silent hall before falling to the floor in a dead faint.

There was a moment of absolute silence before panic spread and several people shot to their feet, screaming.

Harry looked around bewildered, "Are they that dangerous?" He asked.

Draco snorted, "They're really stupid, and anyway it's down in the dungeons whereas we're up here, with a table full of Professors."

Dumbledore shouted over the noise, "Prefects guide your houses back to your dorms, teachers, with me."

The Slytherins turned to their prefects, "but our dorms are in the dungeons."

"Go to the library." Professor Snape's voice floated over their heads and Harry turned in time to see him disappear through a hidden door at the back of the hall.

"Harry, come on" Rose poked him in the ribs.

As the Slytherins assembled in the library Harry heard several discussions about how the troll got into the castle in the first place.

"Well, it's a good point isn't it?" Theo said as they settled themselves at a table near the back, "Trolls are meant to be really dumb; it couldn't have got in on its own."

"Why would someone let a troll in?" Harry asked as one of the prefects passed them, marking their names down.

"Don't know." Draco said thoughtfully as Blaise said, "As a distraction."

"A distraction for what?" Rose frowned as she Draco and Harry exchanged glances. That giant three headed dog was there for a reason.

* * *

The next day rumours where running wild, something about three Gryffindors battling a mountain troll. "I don't believe it." Draco was quick to say.

"But it is the sort of idiotic thing a Gryffindor would do." Rose pointed out.

"Hey," Harry said in greeting as the made his way over to where Rose and Draco were sitting in the common room.

"Where have you been?" Rose questioned.

"Never mind that." Harry said quickly, "Guess what I just heard, you know those three Gryffindors?"

"Yes."

"Well, it was Weasley, Finnegan and Thomas. Apparently, they went to warn Granger about the troll, she'd been crying in the girl's toilets all day. But then the troll got into the toilets as well, it seems they saved Grangers life."

Draco frowned, "Why was Granger in the dungeons?"

"Well that's the thing, she wasn't. The troll wasn't in the dungeons."

"Definitely a diversion then." Rose concluded decisively.

Draco looked worried, "I'm going to write to father." He said, pulling a blank piece of parchment towards him and dipping his quill in his ink.

"Anyway," Harry said, getting his potions essay out of his bag, "Granger's now friends with those three."

"Really?" Rose raised an eyebrow in surprise, "After how they treated her?"

"Apparently knocking out mountain trolls together makes you the best of friends. But I think it's to do with what Draco said to them earlier that day, that's why they went to find her in the first place."


	9. Plea for Help

**9: Plea for Help**

After the excitement of Halloween the rest of term was quite disappointing in Harry's view. When he mentioned this to Rose she looked at him strangely and called him a Gryffindor. Later that day Harry and Draco were sat in the Library quietly discussing the best Quidditch team that season when Rose appeared and dropped a big pile of books on Draco's magazine.

"Hey" he protested, glancing round to make sure Madam Pince wasn't in hearing range.

"I thought, seeing as Harry is getting bored," Harry blushed when she glanced pointedly at him, "that it was time to start his education."

"Great idea!" Draco said, sitting up.

"What?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Well, I know my father wanted to introduce you to some pureblood traditions over Christmas, if you know a little bit, he'll be very pleased." Draco explained, going through the books Rose and brought over. "I think we should start with traditions, and then move onto the politics of it all."

"That's what I thought" Rose nodded.

"Ok" Harry said slowly, quite happy to have a chance to please the family who was willing to take him in. "What sort of traditions?"

"We'll start with holidays and celebrations"

Up until the Christmas holidays Harry found himself immersed in a huge stack of books Rose had assigned him to read, she generally asked very thorough questions so Harry was careful to read them properly. Draco on the other hand preferred just talking to Harry about everything pureblood, so they very often went off topic but it was interesting all the same.

The day they left to go to Malfoy Manor Harry was a bundle of nerves. "Calm down, you'll be fine" Rose reassured him.

"Yeah," Draco agreed, "They'll love you, especially now you've got some proper clothes."

"You clean up good" Rose smiled at him.

A few weeks ago Draco had wrote to his father asking whether he could get Harry some casual and formal robes. At first Harry had refused but eventually back down due to Rose and Draco's persistence and a stern letter from Lucius Malfoy saying it wasn't in good taste to turn down a freely given gift.

Draco also pointed out that there was going to be a ball at the Manor and Harry should have something to wear befitting a guest of the Malfoys. He had also explained that what you wore in pureblood society indicated your status, and as the 'boy who lived' Harry had status.

This had made Harry especially nervous as he realised at the ball everyone would want to speak with him, but Rose had reassured him that no one would make him feel uncomfortable at the Manor, or they would bring the wrath of Lord Malfoy upon them.

* * *

Ok, so this is just a taster.

I feel I'm loosing it a bit, and don't want to bore people with pointless chatter about meeting them on the platform and all that palaver.

Instead, I want your opinions on where to go next, I do have a vague idea but I'm not too sure how to get there.

When I started writing this I had an image of what would be going on when they were like 16 odd, but needed to go through the background. This wasn't meant to be a long series of each year, but I don't know how to skip without seeming rushed but at the moment its just plodding along, not doing much.

Please leave a review.

ZippyStar :D


	10. Malfoy Manor

**10: Malfoy Manor**

"Papa!" Draco exclaimed as he sped up when he spotted his parents on the platform. "Sorry, Father." He added, blushing slightly at his social faux-par.

Lucius Malfoy smiled at his son and drew him into a quick hug, kissing him lightly on the top of his head before allowing his wife to do the same.

"Uncle Lucius, this is Harry Potter." Rose said, accepting a brief hug of both her aunt and uncle.

"Good to meet you sir" Harry said nervously.

"It's good to meet you too Mr. Potter." Lucius replied, then shrinking all three trunks and putting them into his pocket he set off towards the floo.

"Thank you for having me madam." He heard Harry say to Narcissa just behind him.

"It's really no problem Harry dear, and do call me Narcissa" she smiled down at the small dark-haired boy, who blushed and whispered, "Thank you."

"Draco, you and Rose go through first, I shall make sure Mr. Potter knows how the floo works." Lucius instructed.

"We taught Harry about the floo system" Rose piped up as she took some floo powder off her uncle and preceded Draco into the flickering green flames.

"Now, Harry, are you sure you can do this on your own? Lucius will be happy to go with you for your first time." Narcissa worried.

"Don't fuss Cissy" Lucius chided, giving Harry a small pinch of floo powder, "Now, when you step into the flames you must say very clearly 'Malfoy Manor, Dragon'. Get out when you see Draco and Rose."

Harry nodded nervously, "Best take off your glasses and remember to keep your elbows in" Narcissa advised as Harry made to step into the fireplace.

A few confusing, blurred seconds later Harry found himself tripping out of a grand fireplace onto a richly coloured rug. Luckily Draco was able to dart forwards and catch him before he fell flat on his nose. "Don't worry," He said, "you'll get the hang of it."

As Rose brushed Harry down and he replaced his glasses again Harry looked around, he was a simple but elegant room, moderately sized.

"This is our floo room" Narcissa explained as she elegantly stepped from the fireplace, completely soot free, with not even a hair out of place. A second later Lucius followed in a similar fashion and Harry could see where Draco got his stiff but seemingly relaxed posture from. With a flick of her wand Narcissa removed the soot that Rose had missed and called, "Dobby"

With a crack appeared the weirdest looking creature Harry had ever seen, of Draco had told him of the house elves the Manor had, but he had never expected one to look quite so...odd.

"Prepare afternoon tea in the parlour for five" She instructed and with another crack and a bow the little creature disappeared again.

"You'll have something to eat before settling in; I don't like that food they give you on the train."

"Why does the trolley only sell sweets?" Harry enquired, he had asked Draco and Rose but neither of them knew.

"Dumbledore's idea." Lucius sniffed derisively. "The man's got an unhealthy addiction to sweets and obviously doesn't care that it is not enough for growing children."

"I get really thirsty as well" Rose commented as Harry's mouth fell open at the magnificent sight of the main hall way.

It was a big open space, with stairs sweeping up to the first floor on the right, a fabulous tapestry hanging on the wall opposite that must have been twelve meters long and five meters high. The floor was some sort of marble, Harry recognised, and as he looked up he spotted several grand chandeliers with real candles. Narcissa led them up the staircase, Harry ran his hand along the thick polished mahogany banister and stared at the portraits that all blinked at him.

"They're family portraits" Draco explained, enjoying Harry's amazement. "Dating back centuries, to the time of the founders themselves."

When the group reached the to of the stairs they turned left and a couple of portraits down, Lucius pointed out a painting of a majestic blond, "Draco's grandfather Abaraxes Malfoy" He said, "He was quite a character" Harry detected Lucius' fondness for his father in his tone and Harry wondered how he had died.

"You would've liked him" Draco added, "He was really fun."

"And I am not I presume"

"No, I didn't mean that Papa" Draco protested, "You're just more serious, Grandfather was more relaxed and..."

"Mad." Rose finished for him.

After afternoon tea, which was something Harry had never experienced before (there were little sandwiches and cakes piled up on elegant stands and several types of tea that poured themselves from the same teapot), Draco and Rose showed Harry their rooms, which were joined by a little cosy sitting room in the middle.

"You'll be staying with me." Draco led Harry over to his room, "The house elves have added another bed for you."

Draco's room was massive, there were two double beds, both with bedside tables, opposite these were two doors, one, Draco explained, led to the bathroom, the other to his walk-in closet. Rose followed the two boys in, "I suppose they've magically expanded it to fit both beds in." She observed.

"You can do that?" Harry asked as he followed the cousins back into the sitting room.

"Only to a certain extent, but the Manor allows the current Lord Malfoy to re-arrange rooms as well, so say if we wanted a library off our sitting room father could move one of the upstairs rooms here."

"What if you run out of room?"

"Well, it's quite clever magic and I don't understand how it works, but you can add passages that lead to where ever you want, even several flights up but without needing stairs. Father's got one leading from his study downstairs to his rooms and one to our rooms in case of an emergency."

"Or if he's too lazy and doesn't want to walk up the main staircase." Rose added.

Draco nodded, "And if he wants to spy on us."

Harry laughed and lay on one of the sofas, "This is brilliant!"

Draco and Rose grinned at him, "You're going to love the decorations! We're going to do them tomorrow in the parlour and our rooms; the house elves do the rest."

"I've never put up Christmas decorations before" Harry admitted.

Draco frowned, "Stupid Muggles" He muttered, adding, "and it's winter solstice, not Christmas."

* * *

The next day Harry spent a memorable morning putting up decorations, he learnt several new charms as well. Narcissa explained to him that due to the amount of magic cast in the Manor and the wards protecting it, that the ministry were unable to tell who cast the magic so they were able to practise over the holidays.

After eating lunch, Lucius asked Harry to accompany him to his office. Harry nervously sat on the edge of a chair and Lucius sat next to him, instead of behind the desk, trying to reassure the boy.

"I just wanted to ask you whether you were aware of your position in society?"

"Draco said that I was in line for the Potter line and could become Lord Potter on my seventeenth birthday." He answered.

"That is correct, I suggest that when we go to Diagon Alley in a couple of days that you request to see your financial statements and have any further statements sent directly to you."

Harry nodded, "Where do they go now?"

"Your magical guardian I suspect, you shall have to enquire at Gringotts as to who that is." Lucius frowned, hoping it wasn't Dumbledore.

"Draco also said that my trust fund, the one Professor Snape took me to, wasn't all I had."

"He is correct, you should have access to the Potter vault as well, depending on your parents will, some people restrict access until you are of age. Now, why don't you go and find Draco and Rose and have a fly on the Quidditch pitch while the weather remains ok?"

Harry smiled enthusiastically, "Thanks for helping me Mr. Malfoy."

"It is no problem Harry, and please call me Lucius."

"Yes, Lucius" Harry flushed as he assumed himself dismissed and left Lucius to his ministry paperwork.

**REVIEW!**

**I promise I will find a way of speeding up the story in a couple of chapters, but I am taking advice from reviewers and setting up Harry's inheritance first. I don't want to rush forwards too quickly and ruin the story. :D**


	11. Christmas

**Sorry I haven't been updating but I was very ill before Christmas. Anyway, now I've caught up with uni work I plan on updating more often, and maybe even finising Part One soon.  
**

**11: Christmas**

Harry discovered that Diagon Alley was much more entertaining with Draco and Rose by his side, pointing out the little details and other shops and side-streets Harry had missed on his first trip.

In Gringotts Harry found Lucius had arranged a private meeting with his accounts manager, Grathoak. Lucius had been about to leave Harry to go in on his own, but Harry requested Lucius accompany him on the grounds that he took an oath not to reveal information to anyone without Harry's express permission. An idea presented by Grathoak, a goblin who appeared to respect both Harry and Lucius, although, as Lucius explained later, this was due to their wealth rather than a real appreciation for the wizards.

Unfortunately it transpired Dumbledore was Harry's magical guardian, and so decided where he would stay during the summer holidays. Furthermore, Harry was depressed to hear that in order to change his magical guardian he would have to present his case to the Wizengamot, of which Dumbledore was Chief, even the Malfoy influence would not be enough to usurp this fact. Although Lucius did promise he would look into it, after all, the Potter's were distantly related to the Blacks and hence, through marriage, the Malfoys as well. However, like Professor Snape he warned Harry progress would be unlikely to be made that year.

Even though Dumbledore remained Harry's magical guardian thanks to pureblood paranoia he did not have access to the Potter fortune. Lucius advised Harry to let Grathook continue managing the various business interests as he had been doing over the years until a suitable representative could be found to look after the finances until Harry became of age. Harry had wanted Lucius to do the honour, but this was declined due to his current commitments. Lucius didn't voice his other reasons for not wanting to control the Potter money; it would not look good to anyone if it was believed he was manipulating Harry for his own ends. Which he was in a way, but subtlety was key and he didn't want to give Dumbledore any ammo if it came to a court case over Harry's guardianship.

As it stood the Potter's weren't as wealthy as the Malfoys but interest had accumulated over the years the vault had sat inactive. As for business investments most were steady but there had been a few losses as no one had been able to alter the portfolio due to a lack of a representative. Something which Lucius would remedy as soon as possible, but assured Harry the losses were minimal and a couple of month's patience would not be dramatically devastating. Currently Harry only had access to his trust fund which would comfortably see him through until he turned seventeen, when he would be able to take up his seat in the Wizengamot as Lord Potter.

The meeting at Gringotts took all morning and seeing that Harry was tired Narcissa suggested they ate an early lunch at 'Madam Rain's', an up market cafe set down the pretty side street of Canal Avenue.

Harry felt his headache subside as he sipped hot chocolate and nibbled at his salmon, which Draco told him he just HAD to try. It really was delicious Harry thought as he stared out at the canal which was frozen over, a small smattering of snow covering the surface. They sat in an elegant conservatory away from the hustle and bustle of the street which was full of last minute Christmas shoppers.

"Are you ok Harry?" Rose asked quietly, putting her hand over his.

Harry turned to her, "I'm fine" He said automatically.

Rose didn't look convinced but allowed him to go back to staring out at the scenery.

After they had eaten Harry felt much more relaxed and didn't mind being prodded and poked by Madam Star, the seamstress who designed and made his dress robe for the Malfoy ball. She was also Madam Rain's sister and an old aquaintance of Narcissa's.

"Your casual robes are fine to be ordered, but robes for a special occasion need to be tried on at least once" Narcissa explained, "We want to make sure you are going to be comfortable as well as presentable."

The robes themselves were definitely special, Harry guessed they cost more than Uncle Vernon made in several months. They were a simple design, bottle green with a subtle pattern which glimmered in the light. It was the way they felt, like he wasn't wearing anything at all, and yet they gave him confidence and Harry found himself standing taller, which Draco grinned at over from where he was being measured by an assistant as Lucius advised Harry on his posture.

"Can we go to the Quidditch store?" Draco asked eagerly when they had finished, Rose had refused to show her dress to the boys, saying it ruined the occasion if people knew what she'd be wearing.

"If you must" Narcissa frowned, "But not for long, I've asked Severus over for dinner."

"Severus will not arrive until seven; he has duties at the school still." Lucius said, knowing full well that his wife wasn't looking forward to standing in a common store surrounded by over excited youngsters discussing what they were hoping to get off their parents for Christmas. "Why don't you have a chat with your friend, Monica? I'll take the children."

Narcissa smiled gratefully at her husband and agreed to meet them back at the Leaky Cauldron in half an hour.

Harry was nervous about eating dinner with his professor but found he needn't have worried; it seemed when not surrounded by children the potions master could be quite pleasant. Of course he was still dressed all black, Harry didn't think the man knew robes came in other colours, and complained about the 'dunderheads' he was forced to teach but Harry was surprised to find him sharing jokes and witty remarks with Lucius, it was clear their friendship went back years.

* * *

Harry was almost disappointed to arrive back at Hogwarts; he had had such a good time at Malfoy Manor. His first true Christmas!

To his surprise he hadn't just received presents from his fellow Slytherins, the Malfoys and Professor Snape but a mystery parcel had appeared containing an invisibility cloak which apparently belonged to his father. Harry had noticed professor Snape's expression tighten when he revealed what it was and the man said it had indeed belonged to his father. Lucius questioned the house elves to try and find out who had sent it but had found nothing. After checking the cloak for curses and removing the tracing charm, which had led the two men to believe Dumbledore must have sent it, he allowed Harry to pack it on the condition he didn't use it to cause mischief. In which case professor Snape had assured him it would be confiscated during term time.

Also, the Malfoy ball had not been the drag Harry expected it to be. Quite a few fellow students attended with their parents and after an hour of socialising with wizarding elite Harry and his friends were allowed to gather in a side room which comfortably accommodated about twenty or so younger people under fifteen who wished to relax away from the formality of the adult conversation.

Several older Slytherins who Harry had barely spoken to entertained the younger students with raucous tales of drunken parties, which were surely exaggerated. Eventually Draco got bored with not being the centre of attention and initiated a game of truth or dare which lasted them until midnight when they rejoined the adults for the countdown to the New Year.

A couple of nights after returning to Hogwarts Harry was sat up in his bed at one O'clock in the morning with a sudden desire to explore the castle using his father cloak. Harry lay back down, remembering his promise to Lucius. But he found it impossible to get back to sleep again.

The next day Harry was tired and irritable, snapping at Terry Boot from Ravenclaw who asked him about their charms homework.

"Harry!" Rose exclaimed

"Sorry, didn't sleep well" Harry muttered, making room for Terry to sit down beside him, "What do you need help with?" He tried to smile at the nervous boy who perched on the bench, uncertain.

* * *

Over the next few nights Harry had the same trouble sleeping, he mentioned this to Rose who then suggested they explored the castle during the day. The three of them, accompanied by Blaise and Theo and occasionally Terry and his friends, had great fun wandering the corridors searching for hidden passageways during their free time. Draco had expressed a desire to find the Gryffindor common room so they trailed a couple of third years but had no luck as they suddenly remembered they had to get to defence.

Defence was a joke. Harry's head drooped slightly as he struggled to follow the stuttering of professor Quirrell, he really should sleep well tonight.

But he didn't. Again at just past midnight he was wide awake with a compulsion to sneak out of his dorm room, the desire seemed to be growing. Harry slipped out of bed and pulled his fathers cloak from his trunk. The material was silky and enticing, Harry bit his lip. He wouldn't get caught, would he?

* * *

**What's going with Harry? Dumbles is plotting...  
**

**Review!**


	12. The Compulsion

**12: The Compulsion**

He had to go.

Maybe if he went, just this once, he would be able to get some sleep.

Silently he padded across the dorm room and out the door, forgoing shoes so as to remain as quiet as humanly possible. Making sure the cloak hid all of him Harry passed the cold hearth in the common room and sneaked into the corridor beyond.

Harry bit his lip as he edged forward, no point in turning back now. His breath came in short, shaky gasps, pulling himself together Harry sped up his pace. The sooner it was over, the sooner he could get back to bed.

That thought caused him to pause before he dismissed it with a shake of his head and he soldiered onwards. After ten minutes had passed, although it felt like hours, Harry entered an old classroom not far from the library. Wondering what drew him to this particular place Harry gripped his wand as he tip-toed past the staked desks and chairs. At the far end of the room stood a grand, ornate mirror with the words _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_ inscribed above it.

His curiosity grew, what was it doing here?

Standing directly in front of the mirror Harry had to suppress a scream of horror. Heart pounding he spun around widely, his wand held steadily in defence. Confused, Harry peered over his shoulder into the mirror, there was a crowd of people there. But they weren't in the room.

Heart still beating hard Harry faced the mysterious mirror and examined the people either side of him. One, a man, had messy hair, just like his. The other, a woman, had flaming red hair and bright green eyes. These must be his parents. Harry sniffed and raised a hand to touch the mirror-image of his mother and father. Behind the small family, on one side, stood a few people who Harry assumed must be his extended family, he recognised his grandparents from pictures Aunt Petunia had in her draws. On the other side Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy stood with Draco and Rose. All the occupants of the mirror were smiling down at him as though they were proud.

Suddenly, Harry imagined Lucius, the real Lucius; he would be so disappointed Harry had disobeyed his orders. Feeling like he was going to cry more than ever Harry clutched his cloak closer to him and left the room at a run, heading for the dungeons.

* * *

Severus Snape had just drifted off to sleep in his favourite chair by the dying fire in his chambers after reading over his latest research abstract for the Potions Masters Journal when he felt a tugging at the back of his mind. Startled into wakefulness he immediately drew his wand before realising someone had triggered the ward to warn him one of his snakes was out of bed.

Grumbling about inconsiderate brats and the amount of detentions this snake was going to receive when they were caught Severus adjusted his robes and swept out of his chambers, hoping to catch the culprit before they left the dungeons.

But no such luck. More annoyed than ever Severus resigned himself to searching the most likely places in the castle and if that didn't work, waiting in the common room for the brat to return.

Just as he was about to give up and head down to the dungeons Severus walked straight into solid air, almost knocking himself over.

"What?"

Reaching forwards his hands touched a silky material, gripping it he ripped the cloak off...

"Potter!" Severus was furious!

"I'm sorry sir" Harry sobbed, his small shoulders shaking in despair and fear. "I...I didn't mean to" he hiccupped.

Seeing his student was in no state for a conversation let alone a telling off Severus picked up the small boy and carried him to his office where he summoned a calming draught and encouraged the terrified boy to swallow.

"Mr. Potter, what is the meaning of this hysteria?"

Taking several deep breaths Harry composed himself but didn't answer, now looking resolutely at the floor in shame.

"Mr... Harry" Severus knelt beside the chair he had placed the young Slytherin in.

"I'm sorry." Harry muttered, "I tried not to go but I wasn't sleeping and I thought... I mean... I couldn't stop myself... I want to sleep..."

"Harry, please slow down and explain, from the beginning, what has happened?"

So Harry began nervously telling his professor how he had awoken every night with the desire to leave the safety of the dorm room and explore the castle. How he had given in and found himself drawn to the room with the strange mirror.

At the description of the mirror Severus had to hold back a gasp. What was the old coot up to now? When Harry had finished his tale Severus ran his wand over the cloak.

"A compulsion charm"

"What?" Harry looked up.

"Lucius and I did not think to check for one, we limited our search to tracking charms." Severus explained, "You are not to blame for this, someone wanted you to find that mirror."

Harry stared at him wide eyed, "So...I'm not in trouble?" he whispered.

"No, but I shall be taking the cloak and checking it more thoroughly for other spells."

Harry nodded, relieved. "Who charmed the cloak sir?"

Severus didn't answer.

"It was the Headmaster wasn't it?" Harry felt the tears threaten to start again at Severus' nod of resignation.

"Why?"

"I cannot say Harry. The Headmaster... he often forgets about the individuals concerned in his mad schemes. I shall have a word with Lucius and we will come up with a solution."

"But... no promises?"

Severus felt the years of stone he had built up around his heart crack slightly at the sight of the small, betrayed, defeated Slytherin. Sighing he stood, noting how the boys gaze never left him, "I will do my very best." He said finally.

"I know."

* * *

"What is that old man playing at?" Severus fumed as he paced backwards and forwards in front of his fireplace.

Lucius watched his old friend worriedly, "Where there any other spells on the cloak?"

"None that I could find, it might be worth you scanning it."

Lucius nodded, "I shall take it to the manor and have a look through my books, Dumbledore may have used rare magic to conceal his real intentions."

Severus growled and dropped into his chair, "He's leading the boy, and there's nothing I can do to protect him."

"Your oath." It wasn't a question, Lucius knew Severus was bound by magic so he could not reveal what parts of the Headmaster's plans he knew; unfortunately it meant Harry was even more vulnerable.

Harry explained what had happened to Draco and Rose the next day at the back of the library, leaving out what he'd seen in the mirror. Rose was livid.

"That's sacrilege to mess with such a powerful magical object, and a family heirloom as well!"

"Not to mention the fact that it was making Harry ill" Draco drawled with a sneer.

Rose blushed, "Yeah, that too."

Harry, embarrassed by his night-time adventure quickly moved the discussion onto his suspicions of the Headmaster's plans, "So, do you think they want me to find something?"

"He appeared slightly pleased to see you had found that dog." Rose commented.

"I wonder what it's guarding" Draco thought out loud.

"Idiot!" Rose kicked him under the table, "that's exactly what Dumbledore wants Harry to try and find out. We're better leaving it for Uncle Lucius and Severus to sort out." Harry and Draco exchanged glances as Rose pulled her charms homework towards her signalling the end of the discussion.

Although Harry knew he was being tempted and manipulated he couldn't help but let his thoughts linger on what was hidden beneath the three headed dog. Reassuring himself that creating ridiculous theories with Draco wasn't doing any harm, after all it wasn't like they were planning on actually going down the trapdoor, Harry relaxed and decided to enjoy the adventure, even if Rose said that was a stupid Gryffindor attitude.

**REVIEW please, they feed my motivation :p**


	13. Nicholas Flamel

**Nicolas Flamel**

"Mr. Potter stay behind." Severus ordered as the class packed away their things and filed out. Harry exchanged puzzled looks with Draco and Rose, who lingered by their desk. "You two may stay as well." Severus nodded, motioning the trio forwards. "Lucius is looking over you cloak, he has more access to a greater range of sources, the Malfoy library is quite extensive."

Glad he wasn't in trouble Harry relaxed and nodded, remembering his awe when Draco had first, gloatingly showed him the Malfoy library which contained generations of rare and exciting books Hogwarts could never hope to own.

"I hope I don't have to warn you three against playing along with the Headmasters plot?" Severus stared at them sternly, dark eyes searching their own.

"Don't worry professor; I won't let them do anything stupid." Rose said as Draco glared at her.

"Good, now off you go to dinner." Harry, Draco and Rose walked quickly to the great hall; they had planned on taking advantage of the rare lack of homework and good weather and go flying after dinner.

Harry was making his way back from the library alone after doubling back to retrieve his potions text he had forgotten, letting Draco and Rose go ahead to the common room.

"Mr. Potter." He stopped and turned around, Headmaster Dumbledore was catching up with him, dressed in outlandishly bright purple robes with orange dragons as decoration.

"Yes sir?" Harry questioned, now wishing he hadn't told Rose and Draco to go ahead.

"I heard you had a run in with a rather interesting mirror."

Harry blinked in surprise, Dumbledore smiled, "The portraits are terrible gossips."

"I didn't mean to be out after curfew sir."

"No need to fret Mr. Potter, I am not here to tell you off. In fact I wished to tell you the mirror has found a new home, but I feel you should be aware of its purpose should you ever come across it again."

Despite himself Harry's curiosity was awakened, he had wondered why the mirror showed him his parents. "It showed my family sir." He admitted.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he surveyed Harry over the top of his half-moon glasses, "Indeed, you noted the inscription above the mirror?"

Harry nodded.

"I show not your face but your hearts desire" the Headmaster quoted, "Do you know how the mirror works now?"

Harry thought it over, _hearts desire?_ "It shows what we want, whatever we want."

"Yes and no, the happiest man would look into it and see only his reflection. It shows us our inner most desires."

Harry frowned, his heart aching for his lost parents, whom he would never get the chance to know.

"It is both a wonderful and dreadful thing. It can drive one mad with desire."

Harry nodded again, wondering why the Headmaster was telling him this. "Now my boy, I must be off, my old friend Nicolas Flamel is waiting for an update on an object he entrusted to me." With that the eccentric Headmaster swept out of the quiet corridor, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

After a few moments Harry started as he realised he hadn't moved, mulling over what the Headmaster had said, who was Nicolas Flamel? Harry shook his head; it was none of his business who the Headmaster was friends with.

"What took you so long?" Rose questioned as soon as Harry had taken a seat.

Harry leant in, causing the other two to do the same and told them about his impromptu meeting with the Headmaster.

"Why would he want to tell you the mirror had been moved?" Draco asked.

"To stop me from looking for it again, I don't know."

"But, he sent you to find it in the first place." Draco argued.

"Never mind that." Rose snapped, "He gave Harry a clue as to what's under that three headed dog!"

Harry gasped, "Nicolas Flamel! He said he was looking after something..."

Draco sprang up, "Wait here." He disappeared up the to the boys dormitory, Harry and Rose barely had time to exchange puzzled looks when Draco reappeared with three books in hand. "My father sends me books to read, he doesn't trust the Hogwarts curriculum." He explained, leafing through one of them as Rose took up another.

"Here" He said, "_Nicolas Flamel, opera lover, 665 _blah blah." Draco pursued the text quickly, "ah; _The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)._"

"The philosopher's stone" Rose and Harry echoed, sounding awed.

"But why keep it in Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"To test Harry." Rose stated, sneering, "Not that it matter because there is no reason for us to pursue this any further. The stone will stay safe and sound and Dumbles' plotting will not touch Harry." She sounded so convinced and gave the impression that she would scold anyone who contradicted her that Harry and Draco decided the leave the subject be.

* * *

A few days later Draco joined Harry, Rose, Theo and Blaise in the library after staying behind in charms to ask questions about something he'd read. "You'll never guess what I just heard!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Shhhh!" Madam Prince, the strict librarian scowled at their table before bustling off to threaten some poor third years who were giggling in another corner.

"What?" Blaise leant forwards eagerly; glad to have a distraction from homework.

"Come on guess!" Draco encouraged.

Since it was unlike Draco to get so gleeful about something Harry and Theo paused and looked up from their discussion about professor Snape's latest assignment.

"I don't know; you caught Hagrid having an affair with a troll" Blaise said, making the rest of the table scrunch their noses in disgust.

"No, but it is about Hagrid. I heard Weasley and Thomas talking; apparently he's gone and got himself a dragon!" Draco leant back in his chair, smirking as they digested this information.

"He lives in a wooden house!" Rose whispered in surprise.

Harry frowned, "Isn't that illegal?"

"Highly, dragon breeding was outlawed in 1709 by the Warlock's Convention," Theo stated, "Everybody knows that."

"Shouldn't we tell someone?" Harry questioned.

"Not yet" Draco said, "I want to try and make sure the Weasel gets in trouble as well." He looked positively gleeful at the prospect.

"If you're not here to study get out!" Madam Pince was back, glaring at them. They quickly pulled books towards them and picked up quills.

"They're going to visit the oaf tonight" Draco whispered, pointing at something in Theo's book under the pretext of asking a question about the work.

"We can't all follow them" Harry said, latching on to Draco's plan, "they'll notice us."

"They're Gryffindors" Blaise scoffed.

"So? Harry's right." Rose argued, "Anyway I think it's stupid, I don't want to go."

The boys shrugged at one another as Rose stood up and headed for the potions shelves. "We can't go Draco, we've got detention remember." Blaise pouted.

Draco frowned in disappointed, "Oh yes. Oh well, looks like it's down to you two." He turned to Harry and Theo expectantly.

"What are meant to do?" Theo asked.

"Just check they're telling the truth, and then we can figure out how to get them into trouble."

Harry grinned; he was looking forward a proper adventure that wasn't being manipulated. This was true excitement gained from innocently plotting with a group of friends, and Harry relished in it.

**Review! :)**


	14. The Hidden Dragon

**The Hidden Dragon**

Theo fidgeted and sighed for the fifth time inside a minute. "Shhh" Harry hushed him as Theo started hopping from one foot to the other, "Someone will hear us."

"I'm bored and cold, can't we just peek inside the oaf's cabin? Why do we have to wait for Weasley?" Theo questioned, frowning. He sat down on a stone before jumping up again "Stupid cold" he muttered mutinously. Harry and Theo were waiting just outside the main door, out of sight, as Draco had assured them the Gryffindors would be visiting Hagrid after curfew that evening.

"We've only been here five minutes!" Harry turned to his friend. "And we want to know what their planning so we can get them into more trouble. So we need to follow them. And keep quiet." He added, "Their coming."

"Finally." Theo grumbled.

Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan slipped into the Hogwarts grounds and quickly made there way towards the groundkeeper's cabin, holding a whispered conversation as they went.

"Not subtle are they?" Theo commented as the two Slytherins paused, leaving space between them and their fellow first years before following quietly.

"Don't complain, means they'll be less likely to notice us." Harry whispered, jogging silently to try and keep within earshot of Gryffindors.

"This is mad." Dean groaned as he stumbled on a loose clump of earth.

"Agreed." Replied Seamus, "We need to convince him to get rid of it!"

"How?" Questioned Ron, "you heard him, he thinks it's his baby or something."

Theo pulled a face and Harry stifled a giggle at this. They had arrived at the cabin and Ron knocked loudly on the wooden door, "Hagrid its us."

"Keep yer voices down." The half-giant said in what he thought was a whisper, ushering them in.

Harry and Theo crept up to one of the windows and peeked inside. Harry gasped causing Theo to elbow him harshly. On Hagrid's scuffed wooden table a black baby dragon stood, snorting sparks at the visitors.

"Hagrid" Ron croaked, "It's doubled in size already."

"You've lost it mate." Seamus said admiringly, "That thing won't fit in a couple of weeks."

"Hagrid," Ron started cautiously, "my brother, Charlie, he'll take the dragon. Top of the astronomy tower, midnight next Thursday."

Hagrid sobbed and for a moment both Slytherins and Gryffindors were united in looking incredulously at the groundskeeper. "He'll miss his mummy." The man cried, wiping his eyes with a grubby handkerchief. As though to hide his grief he turned away from were the Gryffindors were nervously keeping an eye on the sleepy dragon and looked straight at Harry and Theo. The two boys back peddled urgently from the window and ran back up to the castle.

"Do you think they saw us?" Theo panted.

"I don't know, but at least we can tell Draco what they're planning. It'll be too late for them to change their plans now anyway." Harry grabbed Theo, slowing him down before they entered the castle. They didn't want to end up with detention because they were too noisy getting back to the common room after all.

The next day at breakfast Harry and Theo excitedly reported their discovery to Blaise and Draco, who were more than happy to inform them that the three Gryffindors had been caught by Professor Snape after curfew. "This is great!" Theo enthused.

"Yeah," Blaise agreed, "But they'll be more careful on Thursday." He warned.

"How quiet can they be?" Draco snorted, "Their Gryffindors, and they'll be carrying a dragon." He added, grinning. "Shall we tell Professor Snape?"

Blaise nodded, "Let's wait until Thursday, after dinner. That way he'll catch them out again. Otherwise it'll still just be Hagrid that gets into trouble."

The next couple of days were great fun for the Slytherin boys. Draco kept grinning at an increasingly anxious Weasley, Longbottom blew up yet another cauldron and Granger burst into tears after Professor Snape informed her she was an insufferable know-it-all.

* * *

Thursday evening couldn't come quick enough for Ron, Dean and Seamus, who were incredibly jumpy after visiting Hagrid who would let them in as the 'baby' was in a 'temperamental' mood. "Bloody crazy" Ron muttered.

Hagrid tearfully packed Norbert into a crate with his teddy bear and handed it over to Seamus and Ron who staggered under its shifting weight. "Right" Dean said, thankful he wasn't holding the wriggling wooden crate, "We'll be off."

They made it through the great hall and up the first flight of stairs without incident before pausing for breath. "It'll be a miracle if we can make it all the way without someone hearing us." Ron commented, leaning against the banister shaking his aching arms out. Hagrid's baby it seemed was furiously and noisily ripping its teddy bear to pieces.

"Indeed Mr. Weasley." Drawled a dark voice out of the shadows. Severus eyed the three frozen first years gleefully. "I think we should visit the headmaster. Come along." Severus flicked his wand at the crate causing it to hover in front of him as the Gryffindors exchanged terrified looks.

The next day Draco, Harry, Blaise and Theo were all at breakfast early, grinning in a self-satisfied way as they gleefully watched the expressions on the Gryffindors faces as they spotted the vast amount of points they had lost over night. Gryffindor were now on a lowly 127 points, Hufflepuff 384, Ravenclaw 397 and Slytherin, after being awarded 50 points for warning a professor of the danger the school was in from an illegal dragon were ahead with 472.

When Weasley, Thomas and Finnegan entered guiltily they were more or less ignored by their fellow housemate, obviously the news of who was responsible for the Gryffindors disastrous position had yet to spread. Something by the look on Draco's face was going to change quite soon. Indeed, by lunchtime the three unfortunate Gryffindors had been hexed, pranked and ridiculed by fellow Gryffindors and even some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws who had been hoping for a non-Slytherin win that year. Of course the story of the dragon had also spread, however, not many believed the seemingly outrageous claim and instead several rumours had begun to circulate.

"You know, I heard some third year Hufflepuffs saying earlier that they had been caught conspiring to bewitch carpets to fly and sell them on." Blaise laughed.

Draco scowled incredulously, "They don't have the brains!"

Harry smirked, "Almost makes the dragon story believable." He commented, glancing over the potions classroom at the sulking trio.

"Shame they weren't expelled." Theo complained. "And Dumbledore didn't even sack the oaf!"

"Dumbledore won't expel his precious Gryffindors. Although I hear mamma Weasel is quite the banshee." Draco grinned, "tell you what, why don't we add to their troubles?" At the other desk Rose rolled her eyes, _boys!_ She thought, wanting no part in their mad schemes.

"Draco." Severus growled warningly as he passed the Slytherins' desk.

The Slytherins immediately busied themselves with their work, although Professor Snape favoured his snakes in public, in private they could be lectured within an inch of their lives if they failed to produce a perfect potion because they'd been participating in something as trivial as gossip.

Draco nudged Harry's arm and pointed to the small, pale clover leaves, of which they only needed half. Harry grinned in return, turning his head slightly so he could see Weasley's workstation. Luckily he was bent avidly over his potions text so Draco held his wand in his sleeve and levitated three leaves over the dungeons, behind Professor Snape's back, who was helping Crabbe and Goyle not to blow up his classroom.

Since everyone was concentrating and there was a fair amount of steam in the air the leaves went by unnoticed. As they dropped into Weasley's cauldron Harry and Draco turned back to their potion, which was now finished and began to bottle it up, waiting impatiently for the reaction.

Quite soon there was swearing from the back of the room as the Weasley's cauldron melted and the potion bubbled over on the the flames causing sparks to fly scorching the desk and near-by Gryffindors, who quickly backed away.

"Weasley!" Professor Snape roared, he waved his wand and silently vanished the offending potion, "Too many clover leaves you idiot boy, 20 points from Gryffindor. You would've thought after your night-time adventure you would see fit to use that tiny brain your mother insists you own."

Weasley examined the scuffed toes of his shoes, his face, neck and ears bright red as the whole class bar Finnegan and Thomas snickered.

"Perhaps your mother would be interested in learning how her youngest son refuses to pay attention in class despite being so close to expulsion." At this Weasley looked up and stuttered, sounding pathetically like Professor Quirrel "S...sir..."

Professor Snape swept towards the front of the classroom, robes billowing threateningly behind him. Again Harry wondered how he did it. "Everyone who has been successful in following instructions bring your samples to my desk. Weasley I expect an essay on where exactly you lost attention and you will complete the potion correctly in detention. Class dismissed."

"Did you see his face?" Blaise enthused, "I hope his mother sends a howler!"

Weasley glared at the Slytherins as they turned towards their common room, but he was dragged away by Thomas before he could get into any more trouble with the Potions Professor who had followed his class out.

**Please Review!**** I have alerts and favourites but not many reviews :( it makes me sad**


	15. The Headmaster's Agenda

**Disclaimer: J. owns the world of Harry Potter.****  
**

**The Headmaster's Agenda**

Harry was waiting outside of Professor McGonagall's classroom, summoning up the courage to enter. He had some questions about the work they'd been assigned but was nervous about approaching the formidable witch because although she didn't favour her Gryffindors, she wasn't exactly friendly to the Slytherins. Harry took a deep breath and pushed the door open, clutching his half-finished essay and textbook in his left hand.

"You mean you ignored one of your students?" Harry heard the familiar drawl of his head of house. Hesitating he considered whether this was the best time, but he'd already put it off a couple of times and they didn't have much longer to complete the essay. In the end his curiosity won out and silently he shuffled closer in order to listen to his two professors.

"But a dragon Severus!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, "It wasn't exactly a believable story." Harry frowned and leant in closer, was there another Gryffindor aware of Hagrid's dragon?

"But true nonetheless."

"Yes, I suppose." She sighed, "I will apologise to Mr. Longbottom tomorrow." Not a Gryffindor then.

"May I suggest you do it away from his classmates, it seems as though he is having trouble fitting in without becoming an outcast for attempting to do the right thing." Professor Snape pursed his lips as though what he was about to say would be painful, "And some points may be necessary too."

"Really Severus! You giving points to Hufflepuffs!"

Professor Snape snarled, "If I hear it got that it was my suggestion I will ensure they are in negative points within the week."

Harry stifled a giggle and decided this was the time to make his presence known; timidly he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Harry peered into the classroom, "Errrm...I have some questions about the essay you set Professor."

"Certainly Mr. Potter, you may come in and take a seat, I'll be with you in a second."

"Mr. Potter, Minerva." Professor Snape nodded to them as he started to leave the classroom; just as he reached the door he turned back, "And Mr. Potter..."

"Yes sir?"

"Five points for seeking assistance." The professor then swept into the corridor; cloak billowing behind him, leaving a blushing, beaming student. Harry had never been encouraged to ask question before, but Draco had suggested he went to Professor McGonagall as she could explain it better than he could, also Draco couldn't understand Harry's reluctance.

* * *

A few days later Harry was making his way to the library to return a stack of books on wizarding culture, law and history when, not looking where he was going, he bumped into someone.

"Ooo, sorry." Harry staggered back.

His fellow student wasn't so lucky, having fallen. "It's ok." Longbottom stuttered.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked, he remembered what he'd overheard professor Snape saying the other day, that the Longbottom boy didn't fit in.

"Fine." Longbottom looked up, bewildered, as if to say why did a Slytherin care?

"Where are you off?" Harry smiled, shifting the heavy books in his arms.

"Greenhouses," the chubby boys face lit up, "Professor Sprout says I can watch her, and maybe help!" He enthused. Pausing, he seemed to want to say something.

"Great" Harry said encouragingly, this boy was worse than him.

"Do you want some help carrying those?" Longbottom nodded towards the books.

"Sure, thanks." Harry handed over a couple.

Glancing at the covers as they made their way over to the librarian, Longbottom asked, "Potter, don't you know this stuff?"

Harry looked surprised, setting his books down on the table, "No, I grew up with Muggles. And you can call me Harry."

"Really? I'm Neville." Neville said shyly, "Do you want to come with me to the greenhouses?"

"Ok" Harry smiled, it always felt good, making a new friend, "I used to do the gardening at my Aunts, but Draco and the others don't like it much. He thinks it's beneath him." Harry explained, following Neville back into the corridor.

That evening Harry returned to the common room, just before dinner, slightly mucky and tired, but very happy. "Where've you been?" Theo asked, assessing the state of his friend.

"Greenhouses, with Neville." Harry replied, "I'm going to have a quick shower before dinner, no need to wait." He bounded up the stairs two at a time.

Later Harry slid into a seat opposite Blaise at dinner, Draco turned to him accusingly, "You spent the afternoon with Longbottom?"

Harry nodded, "He's really interesting once you've got him talking."

Draco sneered, "But he's...he's..."

Harry blinked, "He's a pureblood. Why don't you like him?"

Draco hesitated but Rose rolled her eyes, "His family are blood traitors." She explained, "But I don't see anything wrong with you playing around with plants with him."

Draco looked at his cousin, surprised, "If you want to accompany Harry that's fine by me." She added, seeing Draco's look.

Draco pulled a face, "You're just being nice 'cos you feel guilty about scaring him earlier this year." He grumped.

Harry frowned, "Why did you scare him? I mean, why was he afraid?"

Rose looked away after sending a death-glare towards Draco, "My parents...well, they hurt his."

Harry sensed this was all he was going to get out of her so he joined Theo and Blaise's conversation about Quidditch instead.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the year now and Harry had settled into Hogwarts life very well, he had a good circle of friends in Slytherin and had made a few acquaintances outside of his house as well. After Harry had spoken to Neville a few time the boy seemed to come out of his shell and introduced Harry to a couple of other Hufflepuffs, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot, who often joined them in the greenhouses. Harry got on rather well with Susan in particular as she enjoyed telling him about her Aunt's work in the ministry and explained some of the practices and traditions to him as well.

However, this peace was not to last.

Harry noticed Headmaster Dumbledore appeared to be almost everywhere Harry chose to walk, he'd even tried changing his regular walks around the castle, but no matter what he did the Headmaster was always there to nod at him as they passed or pause for a little conversation. These occurrences made Harry uneasy and Professor Snape suggested to him that he never went anywhere alone.

Despite Harry doing his best, a couple of weeks before the exams where due to start the Headmaster cornered him after he'd waved goodbye to Neville and Susan outside the great hall.

"Mr. Potter"

"Headmaster" Harry replied warily.

"If I may have a word."

"Sir, I would like to get clean before lunch." Harry hedged.

"Of course my boy, this will not take long." The Headmaster ushered Harry into a quiet corridor, hidden behind a tapestry. "I just wanted to ensure you were no longer thinking about that mirror, or what is hidden within these walls."

Harry blinked, he'd almost forgotten, "No sir." He answered truthfully.

"Good, good." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "I also felt I should warn you, given your past and your love for nature, that something dangerous has been spotted in the forbidden forest and it would not be wise to venture near there."

"Why are you telling me? Why not warn the whole school, or the ministry?"

"Because, my dear boy, I do not believe the school to be in any danger. I do remember however, that your father had a habit of exploring the edges of the forest with his friends in his day."

"I am not my father, Headmaster." Harry frowned.

"No, no, of course not. But one cannot be too careful, especially considering..." He trailed off, eyes staring at Harry's scar. "Well, I must be off." A moment later the Headmaster declared and abruptly left Harry standing, glaring at the wall opposite, it seemed as though the Headmaster wanted him to make some connection between his scar, the forest, and the trapdoor where the philosopher's stone was hidden.

Harry gasped, Voldemort was after the stone! And he was currently in the forest! Harry burst into the main corridor, startling some third year Slytherins and fled towards Professor Snape's office, to warn him. Whether Dumbledore or Voldemort presented the biggest threat, Harry didn't know, but whatever was going on scared him.

**REVIEW – down the trapdoor next chapter**** :D**


	16. Down the Trapdoor

**Down the Trapdoor **

"Harry! What's the rush, where you going?" Rose exclaimed as Harry just about prevented himself from barrelling into her.

"Got...to...tell Professor Snape." Harry panted, grabbing Rose's hand and pulling her with him. "Voldemort wants the stone, he's hiding in the forest, he'll be going after it tonight." Harry explained briefly. Before Rose could say anything else Harry was pounding on Professor Snape's door shouting. After a couple of minutes Harry turned and slumped against the wall.

"What do you mean the Dark Lord's in the forest? How do you know he'll go after the stone tonight?" Rose ventured carefully, upset at the sight of her flustered friend.

"Dumbledore cornered me, he...hinted that I wasn't safe and that the mirror would be where the stone is and and..."

"Alright, alright, slow down. Are you saying that Dumbledore warned you something might happen?"

"Yes" Harry nodded, "He said the school isn't in danger so there's no need to warn everybody."

"That stupid, stupid man!" Rose growled, "It's a test for you isn't it? He wants you to go after Voldemort. He's training you."

Harry's eyes widened, "Lets get Draco."

The two first years set off at a run towards their common room where they dragged a surprised Draco out of his chair and pulled him through the dungeons back to Professor Snape's office. "Wait, what's happening?" The blond stuttered as he was tugged along.

"Dumbledore is testing Harry, he wants him to go down the trapdoor and stop Voldemort from getting the stone."

"Oh, so are we going to get Uncle Sev?"

"That was the plan but he wasn't there." Harry groaned as they reached the Professors office again and knocked loudly but to no avail.

"You don't think the old coot distracted him so Harry would have to go on his own?" Draco frowned, "Father always said he wasn't fit to be headmaster."

"Why don't we try McGonagall? Or Flitwick?" Harry asked.

"Flitwick's at a charms conference, I overheard a couple of the older students earlier but we can try McGonagall, she'll help." Rose started moving again, "Come on!"

Harry punched the wall outside Professor McGonagall's office in frustration, "Now what?" He snapped angrily.

"Don't take this out on us!" Draco grumbled.

Harry turned on him, "Easy for you to say, you're not the one being manipulated!"

"Enough!" Rose stepped between the two fuming boys, "We'll have to go down the trapdoor ourselves."

Draco looked at her like she was mad, "I don't see why. Why can't we let the Dark Lord return? He'll get rid of Dumbledore and know-it-alls like Granger, and..."

Before Draco could finish Rose interrupted, "Because this Lord won't know our Harry and his life will be in danger, if the Dark Lord is to return we have to be able to make a deal with him. At the moment Harry will be killed before you could do anything."

Harry looked between his two friends confused, "Why would you want Voldemort to return?" He questioned, distressed over the notion that the two cousins would betray him.

"We're not your enemies Harry, and the Dark Lord doesn't have to be either. If we can convince him you'd be a willing ally then he won't try and kill you. He could dispose of Dumbledore, save you from your relatives and make the wizarding world a better place." Rose said softly, "Wizarding traditions are slowly being eradicated, our way of life is being taken over by Muggleborns, the Dark Lord can restore our world to greatness again. If Muggleborns want to be a part of our world then they need to learn to live by our culture."

Harry nodded, "He killed my parents."

"I know Harry" Rose hugged the small raven-haired boy.

"My father says the Dark Lord lost his mind and started killing left right and centre, before he had clear goals and ruled through respect, not fear." Draco patted Harry on the shoulder awkwardly, "Let's get rid of the this threat, then we can plan with father how to bring back the Dark Lord's sanity."

Harry pushed away from Rose and drew himself up, "Ok."

"Right, we need to get past that dog and convince Dumbledore you're under his wing." Rose stated calmly.

Draco paled dramatically, "What?" he squeaked, "Past that dog?"

"Come on." Rose ordered, leading the way.

"She's mad!" Draco whispered to Harry as they crept after her. The castle was remarkably quiet. They encountered no ghosts, prefects or teachers on their way to the third floor. Rather than reassure the Slytherin trio it reaffirmed their fears that Dumbledore wanted Harry to go down the trapdoor and face his parents' murderer.

When they got to the third floor the door was ajar and a soft wave of music floated out to greet them. Exchanging mystified looks they peered round and edged into the room once they realised the massive three headed dog was fast asleep.

"It falls asleep to music!" Draco sneered.

Harry shushed him, "Quick, we don't know how long the charm will last on that harp." He pointed at the musical instrument just inside the door. The trapdoor was already open, further evidence Voldemort had chosen tonight to retrieve the stone, the trio squinted into the darkness below thoughtfully.

"Looks like we'll have to jump."

"I'm not jumping down there!" Draco started to back away, but before he could get too far Rose grabbed his robe and pulled him forwards and pushed him into the abyss. Draco fell with a very girly scream and a shout of revenge. She then sent a pointed look towards Harry, who felt it was best to jump rather than be pushed so closed his eyes and followed Draco's decent (he did refrain from squealing though).

A sickening moment later he landed on what felt like a trampoline. Rose landed next to him and lit her wand. Immediately recognising it Harry leapt to his feet and made his way over to the side of the dark space. Clinging onto the wall he shouted to the others, "It's Devils Snare, cast fires."

All three of them shot spells at the plant until it dropped them into a room below. Seeing as Harry was by the wall he gracefully let himself drop after the plant had retreated and held out his hands to help his two friends to their feet.

"Ow" Draco complained, rubbing his rear. "And if you ever do anything like that again I shall haunt you until you go mad!" Draco glared at Rose furiously.

"Not now" Harry interrupted, "I think I can hear something."

Slowly and cautiously they shuffled forwards, a soft fluttering sound was coming from up ahead. "Sounds like lots of snitches."Draco remarked.

He wasn't far off; hundreds of winged keys were flying about the huge room, they filled the space right up to the high, arched ceiling. Rose snorted when she spotted the three broomsticks, "Could he make it any more obvious."

Harry looked bewildered as he tore his gaze away from the keys. "You spend a lot of time with Bones and Longbottom in the greenhouses, hence the Devils Snare." She explained.

"And we always practice Quidditch on the field, hence the flying challenge." Draco finished, examining the door he continued, "It's probably old, silver and ornate like the handle."

"There!" Harry shouted, pointing to a key with a bent wing that looked as though it'd already been caught. "Draco you go from above, Rose will approach from below and I'll catch it in the middle."

They all mounted the brooms and tried not to think of what would happen in all the keys tried to attack them once they were in the air. Luckily that didn't happen and they were allowed to capture the right key reasonably easy. "How the old man thought this would stop the Dark Lord I don't know." Rose huffed in annoyance.

Harry giggled, "Imagine Voldemort playing Quidditch."

Draco and Rose looked at him, "No thanks" they said in unison.

Harry shrugged and led the way into the next room, which lit up as they entered. "A chess board?" Draco smirked. Gradually the edged their way around the perimeter of the giant board but before they could reach the door the white chess pieces barred their way but made no moves to attack.

"Maybe we have to play our way across the board." Harry suggested quietly, it wasn't fair, why did he have to do an adults job?

"Great!" Draco said sarcastically making his way to the side of the board again; standing in the middle he looked expectantly at the white pieces which had moved back to their respective squares when Rose and Harry made to join Draco. "White always moves first." He crossed his arms and leant back against the wall as the giant pieces slid noiselessly across the floor.

Rose and Harry kept quiet as they observed the game; Draco's eyes were narrowed in concentration as he summoned all the knowledge he had gained from playing with his father and uncle, both of who could spend weeks on one game.

Twenty minutes later the white king surrendered and the three pre-teens rushed through into the next room congratulating the young Malfoy heir as they went. "That was quick." Harry grinned, "Lucky you came with us."

"After you've played father and Uncle Sev anything else is easy." Draco preened under the attention.

They halted as a terrible stench reached them, covering their faces with their robes they hurried past the huge troll which was laid out on the dank floor. "Poor thing." Rose sympathised as she avoided the dark, damp walls of the trolls' prison.

"Poor? Look at the size of it!" Harry hurriedly entered the next room; the smell was affecting his breathing. "This must be Professor Snape's, who else would use potions?" When they had all filed in the door swung shut and flames shot up in front of the door.

"Shit." Harry jumped in surprise, in testament to the seriousness of the situation Rose didn't reprimand him for his language and instead analysed the contents of the room.

"It's a logic puzzle." Rose pursued the parchment as Harry and Draco examined the bottles.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line,_

_Choose, unless you wish to stay for evermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight_

"Do you recognise them?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head, "Not without taking the stoppers out, and I don't want to do that in case it triggers a trap." The two boys peered over Rose's shoulder at the puzzle until they were shooed away so she could concentrate.

"Got it!" Rose snapped her fingers and pointed, "That one will take us back and the smallest one will take us forwards."

"There isn't enough for all of us." Draco observed, picking up the little bottle which would allow them to continue.

After a moments silence Harry spoke up, "I'll go." He held up his hands to stop the shouts of denial.

"I'll go through, and then you two follow one at a time. Voldemort must already be in there so the room must replace the potions."

"Ok, but be careful." Rose said as Draco surprised all three of them and hugged Harry.

Harry took the potion off Draco and swallowed. "What does it feel like?" "Ice." "Well go before it wears off!"

Harry drew upon all his courage and stepped through the flames into a large chamber, wand held at the ready.

**Review! I'll try and upload the next update by next week. Due to an on-going illness, depression and uni work I'm finding it hard to write but I'm persistent and I absolutely refuse to leave a story unfinished. I even have the events of year two planned if anyone's interested :D**


	17. Quirrellmort

**This update is a little later than expected but I wasn't expecting to feel so ill after a test at the hospital – surely they're meant to make you feel better, not worse? Anyway, there's probably only one more chapter of year one left then it's onto the summer and year two. :D**

**QUIRRELLMORT**

"You!" Harry exclaimed in disbelief when he saw who was standing in front of the mirror Dumbledore had put so much effort into Harry discovering.

Unfortunately the usually trembling Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor had spun round when he heard Harry enter the large, dimly lit chamber. "Ah, Mr. Potter, I was expecting you. Dumbledore's precious 'Golden Boy' come to save the day." Quirrell sneered, not a trace of a stutter.

"I'm not Dumbledore's anything!" Harry snapped, irritated.

This statement seemed to please Quirrell immensely, "I see Slytherin has taught you some common sense Potter. But, no matter, my master wishes you dead and so you shall die." Realisation hit, Quirrell was Voldemorts' lackey. Harry raised his wand, ready to leap out of the way of any curses he didn't recognise a disembodied voice rang out, appearing to originate from Quirrell despite the fact his lips hadn't moved.

"Wait! Ussse him! Use the boy!" It commanded in a low hiss.

Surprised Harry stepped back and glanced around anxiously, "Who's there?" He demanded, hating the fact that his voice shook a little. Where were Rose and Draco? Why couldn't they get through?

As Harry was distracted thick cords shot out of Quirrells' wand and dragged the small eleven-year-old towards the mirror, "Tell me what you see!"

"I...I see my parents, my friends...standing together...as family." Harry saw no reason to lie, though he failed to mention that his reflection seemed to be placing a red stone into his pocket. As this happened Harry felt something heavy drop into his pocket – he blinked, he'd got the stone. Not allowing his mind to wander with the endless possibilities he turned his attention back to Quirrell just as the voice echoed round the chamber again. "He liessss."

"Actually, I'm not." Harry muttered under his breath, slowly edging away from the mirror and Quirrell.

"Let me ssspeak to him."

"Master, you are not strong enough."

"It was not a request." Quirrell seemed to buckle slightly in pain at the reprimand. He reached up to his turban and started to unwind it. As Quirrells' attention was focused solely on revealing his secret he failed to notice Rose slip into the chamber and creep into the shadows.

Harry sighed in relief, knowing his friends would be on hand to help him. Then a startled, disgusted gasp escaped him, under the purple turban, on the back of Quirrells bald head was a face. It was the colour of old porridge with bright red eyes and snake-like slits for a nose.

Harry continued to back away, quicker this time. "Voldemort."

"Potter," The face glared and Quirrell began to walk backwards, towards Harry, "I know you have it. You think you can lie to Lord Voldemort?"

Harry shook his head, "I didn't lie, you asked what I saw in the mirror, you never asked whether I'd got the stone." He replied cheekily, imagining Rose's expression at the Gryffindor reaction.

Voldemort hissed in annoyance, "If you hand me the stone, I shall let you live."

"That would be an attempting offer, if I didn't think you were lying." Harry answered honestly, "Why did you kill my parents?"

"Your mother died needlessly; if only she hadn't tried to protect you she might still be alive today. Now, give me the stone unless you want her to have died in vain."

"Why are you so hell-bent on killing me? I've never done anything to you...well not on purpose anyway." Harry knew Rose would only make herself known right at the last minute so he tried to keep Voldemort talking, also giving Draco time to join them.

But it seemed Voldemort was done playing games, "SEIZE HIM!" He ordered and Quirrell spun round so he could run towards Harry. Harry sprinted towards the flame door just as Draco stepped out, wand in hand. "My Lord." Rose stepped out from her hiding place, bowing slightly. Quirrell turned towards her and backed up a bit so all three of them were in sight. Draco looked at Rose curiously; it was Quirrell not the Dark Lord.

"Who are you?" Voldemorts' face spat and Quirrell turned his back on the teenagers, giving his master control of the conversation. Draco paled dramatically and cursed Dumbledore for wanting to test Harry.

"Rose Le'Strange."

"Le'Strange, interesting. And you?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"A Malfoy, a Le'Strange and a Potter. Not a usual combination."

"It's not normal for a Potter to be in Slytherin either," Harry commented, "you do know Dumbledore is aware you are here?"

Voldemort laughed, a cold, cruel laugh which caused shivers to run down the spine, "The old man knows nothing. I have been living in the castle for an entire year!"

"He does know." Rose confirmed, "Dumbledore wanted to test Harry, we thought we should play along for now. He's distracted all the teachers so Harry would have to face you alone."

"But he is not alone."

"No, he's not." Rose agreed sweetly, "I am loyal to you my Lord, but I am also loyal to my friends and my housemates. Slytherins stick together; there is no need to kill Harry."

Harry stepped forward, "I am not ready to join you but I am willing to remain neutral, at least until I have heard your policies. And why you killed my parents."

Red eyes narrowed thoughtfully, "And you, young Malfoy, what do you have to say?"

Draco licked his lips, "My Lord, my father would very much like to help you return; perhaps there is something in our library which could aid my Lord?"

"Perhaps there is. Very well, hand over the stone and I shall not attack you. I would hate to harm children of most devoted followers."

Harry looked over at Rose, who nodded. "Harry is bound to visit Malfoy Manor during the summer; maybe you could discuss ideas then?"

Quirrell took the gleaming stone off Harry and summoned his turban which re-attached itself to his head. "To Malfoy Manor, and quickly." Voldemort demanded, pleased at the new developments.

"You should stun us first, so Dumbledore doesn't suspect anything." Harry advised.

Draco just managed to utter an enraged, "What!" before his was knocked out. Harry was tied up and Quirrell cast a charm to replicate the tremors of the cruciatus before being stunned. "Until next time, my dear." Voldemort whispered as Rose too was stunned, her black hair landing in the dust.

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	18. Hedwig

**Hedwig**

Harry slowly came to awareness, his eyes fluttered open slightly before shutting at the intense bright light. Something was shimmering above him, a blurred image of an angel. He tried to sit up to get a better look but his body felt too heavy. Perhaps he was dreaming.

He blinked, adjusting to the light. It wasn't an angel, it was Lucius Malfoy. His long white hair surrounded by light giving the image of a halo. Harry blushed slightly as his glasses where pushed onto his nose and he was helped into a sitting position, Draco would never let him forget it if he found out Harry had compared Lord Malfoy to an angel.

"Mr. Malfoy." Harry rasped, his throat dry.

Lucius passed Harry a glass of water and sat back, giving the young boy time to look around and get his bearings. He was in the infirmary.

"How are you feeling Mr. Potter?"

"Err...fine." Harry hesitated, trying to recall what had happened. "How long have I been here?"

"Three days, you gave young Draco and Rose quite a fright." Lucius tensed and Harry jumped as the headmaster walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, opposite Lucius.

"Sir...what...Voldemort he..." Harry stammered. He gave the impression that the thought of being chased and cursed by Lord Voldemort panicked him when really it was the headmaster's presence that caused him worry.

"Don't worry my dear boy" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Voldemort has fled the school, you are lucky he was not at full power otherwise you may have been killed."

"And Draco and Rose?" Harry couldn't see his friends anywhere.

"Merely knocked out, there were released yesterday." Dumbledore patted Harry's hand in a reassuring manner, "Well my boy, I shall leave you to rest for the time being. I believe Lucius here has a present for you." The headmaster stood and made his way out of the infirmary, humming as he walked, Lucius glaring at the retreating back.

"It was meant to be a surprise." He said grumpily.

"What was sir?"

Lucius reached round being his back and revealed a cage which held a beautiful snowy owl. "She is for you, so you may keep in contact with you friends during the holidays."

Harry gaped openly, "Really? For me? I can't..."

"Harry, what have we talked about concerning gifts?"

Harry looked down at his hands, "It's rude to not accept them." He muttered embarrassed at his rashness.

Lucius smiled at the young boy and ruffled his hair, causing Harry to look up in shock and wonder. "She is yours to name little one."

"Thank you!" Harry grinned and opened the cage door to allow the owl to hop onto his arm, "I'm going to call her Hedwig, I read it in one of my books." He declared happily stroking the soft feathers that adorned the owls' breast.

Lucius smiled, "I shall leave you to rest and I think your new friend would appreciate a fly outside. No doubt Draco and Rose will be along to see you later."

Harry nodded tiredly and snuggled into his pillows, watching as Hedwig swooped once round the room before disappearing through an open window.

It was two days later that Harry was finally allowed to leave the infirmary. Once he was out of the door he spread his arms wide open and ran forwards shouting "I'm freeeee!" Draco and Rose were caught between amusement and disapproval.

It wasn't that he'd been bored during his stay under Madam Pompfrey's care; he'd had visits from all his friends including Neville and Terry. Also, the headmaster had stopped by once more, to ask about the stone. Harry had wondered why he didn't say anything before but he supposed Lucius wasn't supposed to know the whole story.

* * *

xxxx - Flashback - xxxx

"Harry, my boy!" Dumbledore strode over to Harry's bed, disturbing not only Harry's reading but also startling Hedwig who had fallen asleep, with a disapproving hiss she turned her back on the old man and tucked her head under her wing. Harry smiled fondly at his new familiar before eyeing the headmaster warily.

"I wanted to talk to you some more about your little adventure."

"We tried to contact a teacher but..." Dumbledore held up a hand, "That's quite alright. I am not here to tell you off, you behaved admirably. You displayed Gryffindor bravery your parents would have been proud of."

Harry would've appreciated the sentiment if it wasn't said so patronisingly, he was almost twelve, not five!

"No, I wanted to ask you about the stone."

Harry frowned, not looking directly into the headmasters eyes; Lucius had warned him about that. "Stone? I thought you had it?"

The twinkle that seemed to always infest the headmasters eyes flickered momentarily in what Harry assumed was slight panic. "I'm afraid that is not the case, did you not retrieve the stone from the mirror?"

Harry nodded truthfully. That was the think about lying, it was better to only twist the facts a little. "It fell into my pocket but the...Quirrel...well, Voldemort, kept coming at me and hit me with a spell..." Harry blinked crocodile tears out of his eyes and gripped the hem of his jumper in tight fists.

"It's ok child. I shall comb the area again, I do not believe Voldemort knew you had the stone otherwise he wouldn't have kept you alive." Harry frowned so Dumbledore rewarded him with a longer explanation. "Voldemort could not take the stone from the mirror himself. Only one who wants the stone, but does not wish to use it may be able to acquire it. One of my most brilliant ideas, if I do say so myself."

"Sir, why does Voldemort want me dead? I mean, why try and kill me eleven years ago?"

Dumbledore sighed heavily, "I'm afraid that is a subject for another day. You will know one day, when you are older. I know this will annoy a young mind like yours but when you are ready, you shall know."

Harry, although far from satisfied, saw there was no point in arguing and nodded in reluctant acceptance.

They were silent for a moment as Harry drew up his courage to ask the question that had been worrying him all year, "What about the Dursleys? Do I have to go back?"

Dumbledore turned to Harry as though he was startled by this change in questioning, "What do you mean my dear boy. Surely you are looking forward to seeing your relatives again; I noticed you did not return at Christmas."

Harry shook his head, "I don't want to go back sir, they...they neglect me sir." He couldn't quite find it in him to admit that it was in fact abuse not merely neglect.

To his utter surprise and horror Dumbledore chuckled, "I am sure after experiencing the attention from your peers this year it must seem rather lonely to return to the Muggle world but I assure you my child it is the safest place for you."

Harry, enraged that the headmaster would dismiss him so casually and suggest the fame of the boy-who-lived had developed a need for attention, fumed in silence and fought back tears of betrayal.

Harry was immensely relieved when the old man left; he threw himself back onto his pillows, covered his face with his arms and groaned. A summer with the Dursleys – excellent.

* * *

The Headmaster's office – end of term

Professor Dumbledore passed back and forth behind his desk. Earlier he had informed Harry, Rose, Draco and the teachers that the stone had been found and destroyed but behind closed doors the old man admitted to himself that the test he had cunningly set for his boy-saviour had failed. The boy had indeed shown his worth and faced Voldemort like a true Gryffindor but the stone had fallen into enemy hands. One could only hope Voldemort would never unlock the secrets of the philosophers' stone. After all, as a bodiless spirit what could he do?

* * *

Eventually the leaving feast started and as students chatted animatedly and the Slytherin table celebrated winning the house cup one little boy sat with his head in one hand morosely stirring his soup.

"Come on Harry, father will collect you after a couple of weeks and you can stay with us for the rest of the holiday." Draco tried to console his friend.

Harry hummed in agreement. "Harry, eat. You're too small." Rose loaded a plate full of food and shoved it in front of the raven-haired boy. "You know we'll write to you every day." She kept nudging Harry until he glared at her and picked up a fork. "I suppose." He said, mentally shaking himself, he had a brilliant year and had a lot to be proud of and to celebrate. He could feel sorry for himself later.

True enough, that evening after Draco and Rose had gone up to bed Harry sat in the common room, knees drawn up to his chest, staring at the dying fire. Sighing he unfolded himself and headed out into the corridor, of course he now knew about the wards of Slytherin after curfew but since he wanted to talk to Professor Snape it didn't really matter.

Half expecting his head of house to meet him half way Harry was surprised when he reached the office door and found it open. "Come in Harry."

"How did you know it was me Professor?" Harry stepped into the room anxiously.

Severus smiled when he saw the small boy twisting his robes in his hands, eyes fixed resolutely on the cold dungeon floor. "I thought I'd be seeing you tonight. Come here child." He gestured with one hand to encourage Harry to walk towards him.

Harry shuffled forwards, head still down, until he collided gently with the strong, reassuring, warm body of Severus Snape. "Sshhh, it won't be forever child. Lucius and I will ensure you get to Malfoy manner." Harry let out a sob he'd been holding in ever since the headmaster told him he had to return to his relatives. Severus hesitated slightly before wrapping his arms comfortingly round the eleven-year-old; whispering, "You may send that magnificent owl of yours to me if you wish. I'll be here, I'll always be here."

**Review :D :D :D**


End file.
